Matly in love
by GossipGirlAddict
Summary: A story about the life and love of Kelly Rutherford and Matthew Settle as well as their fictitious characters Rufus and Lily.
1. Chapter 1: Fear of a familiar face

**Chapter 1: Fear of a familiar face **

Gossip Girl Set, Kelly followed the indications which led her to where the cast's trailers were situated. Without lifting her head, she went straight to her private trailer. Luckily she didn't run into any of her colleagues. She didn't want to see anyone, well that's not quite true. She didn't want to see Matthew. She had missed his presence during the summer break and after their lovely holiday in Cannes together, she couldn't wait to start shooting Gossip Girl again. But things had changed in the past few weeks. She hadn't heard from her male co-star in weeks. Not directly anyway. Kelly sure knew what he was up to, thanks to Lightt. It had been a shock to her to constantly see him with this unidentified woman whose legs didn't seem to end and whose hair was dark as chocolate. Matt had never mentioned this woman to her before. She didn't think there was someone special in his life, but the footage she saw proved differently. Who was she? And why hadn't he told her about this girl?

Kelly drank her iced tea in the private comfort of her trailer. She stood up and went to wash her hands. She looked in the mirror and told herself to stop it. What was she even thinking? Hiding out here, for whom? For Matthew? Because he was with this other woman? 'This is your own bloody fault, Rutherford', she told herself. Matthew had wooed her numerous times before and although she had always enjoyed that, she kept her distance. All because she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Why? It's not like they were close friends now. She hadn't heard from him in weeks. Kelly ran some cold water over her face and took her iced tea. It was time to head out to make-up and to face her fears.

Kelly was sitting in a chair while Sarah was doing her make-up. Both were talking about their holiday when Blake entered and hugged Kelly. Both women were happy to see each other again. 'So', Blake asked, 'are you excited about your first upcoming scenes?' 'Yeah', Kelly lied. 'I wonder what else the writers have in store for our characters'. Truth was that Kelly was scared about Lily's future. What was going to happen to her character? Her character decided to leave Rufus in the last episode of the previous season but were the writers going to keep it that way knowing that if they did thousands of fans would be immensely disappointed. Kelly wanted to give her fans a happy _Rufly_ ending for sure, but it would probably be better for her if she didn't have to do any intimate scenes with Matthew anymore. Maybe it was even better if she and Matthew didn't have any scenes altogether. But that wasn't going to happen since her first shooting would be one involving Matthew. In less than 10 minutes she would have to face him…


	2. Chapter 2: I still do

**Chapter 2: I still do**

Matthew had arrived only just in time to shoot their first scene so there was no time to chitchat which was a relief to Kelly. Aaaaaand ACTION. 'Here we go', Kelly thought.

_Rufus: How have you been, Lil?  
Lily: I've been good! Bart and I spent our summer in the Hamptons and it was just wonderful. We had so much catching up to do with everything that had happened since you know…  
Rufus: Bart's so called death.  
Lily: We went sailing together, had late night dinners on the beach and…  
Rufus: It still hurts, Lil.  
Lily: Excuse me?  
Rufus: It still hurts. I miss you. I know we haven't talked since last June when you handed me those annulment papers. But there is so much I want to talk about.  
Lily: Like what?  
Rufus: Us. Lil, we were married for almost 4 years. I loved you with all my heart, even when we were fighting in those last few weeks of our marriage. I loved you. I still love you.  
Lily: Rufus!  
Rufus: What Lil? Tell me you don't love me anymore.  
Lily: I …  
Rufus: You can't say it, can you?  
Lily: Rufus, it's not fair. I have made my decision.  
Rufus: You can't possibly love Bart the way you love me .  
Lily: I care about him.  
Rufus: Is that what you want?  
Lily: What would people have thought if I had chosen you over my long lost husband who arose from the dead.  
Rufus: Is that why you chose Bart? Because you were worried what people would have thought?  
Lily: Rufus.  
Rufus: Lily, tell me you don't love me and I'll never bother you again.  
Lily: Rufus!  
Rufus: What?  
Lily: __I can't.  
__Rufus: That's all I need to know._

CUT.


	3. Chapter 3: He's in love

**Chapter 3: He's in love**

The time had finally come that Kelly and Matthew were alone together. As soon as their scene was shot he grabbed her waist, pulled her closer and hugged her while he pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 'It's so good to see you! I have missed you so much', Matthew said. 'So, how have you been? How are the kids? What have you been up to these past few weeks?' He shot all these questions at her while he gently pulled away but still had his hands around her upper arms. Kelly blankly answered: 'I've been alright.' She looked away trying to avoid his eyes while he let his hands drop to her waist. Matthew apologized for overloading her with all these questions. 'What do you say about lunch? It'll be perfect for us make up for all this lost time.' Kelly was surprised he suggested lunch. She thought he would have made plans with his new piece of meat. She quickly came up with an excuse and told him she had already made plans for lunch and that she was already running late. 'Okay, I'll see you when you get back then. We both still have some scenes to shoot later today.' 'Yeah', Kelly said, I'll see you then'. 'Bye', Matthew told her with a worried face. What was going on with Kelly? Why was she so distant? 'Bye', Kelly said and turned away. After a couple of steps, she turned around and saw Matthew taking his cell phone out of his pocket. 'Making plans with _her_ after all', she thought to herself.

After he had made a phone call to his mother who was watching Aven, Matthew decided to have lunch by himself onset. He ran into Penn who was stacking all sorts of food on his plate. 'Hey', Penn said, 'how have you been? It's great to see you again'. Both men shook hands and hugged. 'I gotta say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would go out to lunch with Kelly.' 'Yeah, I asked her to go to lunch with me but she already had other plans'. 'That's weird, Kelly was just here to grab a small salad. She told me you had made plans with a special lady. Who is this new woman of yours anyway? Are you two together? Are you in love with her?' After a few seconds of doing some mathematics in his head Matthew turned around and headed for Kelly's trailer. 'Yeah', Penn thought to himself, 'he's definitely in love'.

Matt went straight to Kelly's trailer and knocked on the door. 'Kell, open up, it's me, Matt'. There was no immediate response. Matthew kept banging the door while Kelly was pushing her food from one side of the plate to the other. She was frantically thinking about what to do. She had told him she was going out for lunch and here she was, hiding in her trailer. 'Come on, Kel! Open up! I know you're in there! People are starting to look at me.' After what seemed like an eternity, Kelly finally opened the door of her trailer. Matt looked her straight in the eyes and in that moment Kelly thought he knew everything that was going on inside that head of hers.


	4. Chapter 4: In a heartbeat

**Chapter 4: In a heartbeat**

'Why are you hiding out here? I thought you had made plans for lunch', he asked.  
'I ... I euhm. They got cancelled last minute.' 'They got cancelled in these 10 minutes after we did our scene together?' 'Yeah', Kelly said plainly. 'Why didn't you tell me, we still could have done lunch together like I suggested?' Kelly thought about what she was going to say for a second but she decided to be honest. 'I assumed you would have made other plans already'. 'So Penn told me. Maria is out of town and I have seen Maria every day in the past few weeks unlike you.' Before Matt could tell her he wanted to spend time with her, she interrupted him: 'Whose fault is that?'

Matthew was surprised by Kelly's behavior. Why was she being so distant and hostile? 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'You know exactly what it means. You want to have lunch and catch up, well you could have called me, you know. I was in New York all this time and I haven't heard from you once'. 'What is going on with you? Why do _I_ have to call _you_? You have my number, Kel. If you wanted to hang out, you could have just called or texted me. You know I would have said 'yes' no matter what.' 'That's what you're saying now. It seems to me you were quite busy with Maria.' Kelly flinched while she pronounced the woman's name for the very first time. 'Kel, is this about her?' Kelly suddenly paled and grew quiet. She had said too much. He knew she was jealous. 'Kel, answer me! Is this about Maria?' Kelly decided to give him the silent treatment. 'Fine, if you don't want to say anything, I'll just wait here until you're ready to start talking', and with that Matthew let himself plop onto the small grey couch in the corner of Kelly's trailer.

Kelly grew more and more frustrated with every passing minute. I'm not going to be the first one to start talking, she told herself, I'm just not. Minutes passed. Kelly opened her mouth but shut it again without even letting out a sigh. 'Gosh, Kel. Just say what's on your mind!' Kelly, who was pretending to be reading the latest Vogue, didn't even look up. 'Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll talk. Here's what's going on with you. You are so fucking jealous of Maria. You thought I would always be available to you whenever you needed some affection just like you needed it at _Fashion Week_ last year, just like you needed it at the _From Scotland with Love_ event, just like you needed it at Cannes, just like you needed it numerous times before. I was always there for you to satisfy your needs, and I was happy to do it, Kel. It's my problem really, I just can't say 'no' to you. But the minute you thought things were getting a little too heated between us you backed away. I can't believe you! For five years I have declared my love for you but you kept pushing me away saying you didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I ended my marriage for you, left my wife AND child for you, Kel. You kiss me at the Gossip Girl 100th episode party and a few weeks later you tell me you have a new boyfriend. Then I meet Leila and you were so bloody jealous even when you had Marcus, you couldn't even stand seeing me with another woman. I thought we could make it work if I broke up with her and guess what? I did break it off with Leila. For you! And what do you do? You tell me you just want to be friends. And now, you're doing it again. I am sick of all this Kelly! If you want me, tell me. You know I'll leave Maria in a heartbeat if it means I can be with you. But if you don't want me, then please start behaving like my friend again instead of being this jealous bitch.'

Kelly was perplexed. Matt was right, everything he had said was true. She knew she hadn't been fair being jealous when she couldn't even express her own feelings towards him.

'So, what's it gonna be?', he asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Whoever makes you happy

**Chapter 5: Whoever makes you happy**

Kelly didn't know what to say. Matthew had just told her what she had known for a very long time. She liked him, she was jealous when he was with someone… she loved him. She stood up and in the meantime let her mind race trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't think of any. She looked at Matthew, she was looking for a sign of compassion. She hoped he could at least understand why she hadn't let things get more serious between them in the past. But when she met his eyes he turned away, headed for the door and slammed it shut. He was gone.

Kelly sank down in her chair again. She covered her face with her hands and just sat there for a while. How could she just stand there? Why didn't she say anything? Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? When did they stop communicating? The knock on the door went unnoticed by Kelly who was still hiding her face in her hands. 'Kelly, are you alright?' Kelly looked up. 'Euhm, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache'. With a worried look on her face Blake said: 'Oh, okay, I'm just here to tell you you're needed in make-up in ten.' 'Thanks Blake. I'll be out in a bit'. 'You sure you're alright?' 'Yeah, nothing to worry about', Kelly exclaimed while waving her hand as to erase the troubles that were consuming her mind. Blake left Kelly alone again. Her salad still untouched, she pushed it away, grabbed her Vogue magazine and for the second time that day she headed towards make-up.

Since she already had been in make-up that same morning, she didn't need to stay long. She decided to head towards the set and go through her lines once more. She had a scene with Ed, so she didn't expect Matthew to be anywhere around. She sat down on the couch of Lily's apartment. Ed walked in after a few minutes; Kelly put her lines aside, got up, walked over to Ed and hugged him. 'You look handsome as always', she said. 'And you look as gorgeous as ever', he replied. They were exchanging summer anecdotes when the director asked them if they knew their lines. 'What do you expect?', Ed asked. With that Kelly and Ed took their places and started their first dialogue of season 6.

Chuck stepped out of the elevator a moment after it 'pinged'  
_Lily: Charles, what a lovely surprise. How was your summer?  
Chuck: Is my father here?  
Lily: No, he left this morning for Brussels.  
Chuck: I need your help.  
Lily: What's wrong. You sound serious.  
Chuck: It is.  
Lily: Well, whatever it is, you know I'm here for you.  
Chuck: I know.  
Lily: So, tell me. What's going on.  
She led him towards the couch to sit down.  
Chuck: Bart.  
Lily a bit taken aback: What is it?  
Chuck explained to Lily how he has been kicked out of the Bass business by his own father. Lily was in awe: I can't believe your father would do something like this.  
Chuck: Oh, he did. Didn't he tell you after the press conference?  
Lily: No, we left for the Hamptons that same night. He never said a word.  
Typical, Chuck thought. Chuck was getting more and more furious by now. He told Lily that Bart gave him an engagement ring as a test to see if he was still obsessed with Blair Waldorf, a girl who has done nothing but toy with him so far. At least, that's Bart's opinion.  
Lily: You shouldn't let him get to you like that. Your father can be a bit harsh from time to time but you really need to stay calm. I'm sure he'll come around eventually.  
Chuck: How can I stay calm? I have done nothing but work to protect my father's legacy and this is how he thanks me?  
Lily: I can understand you're upset Charles, but …  
Chuck: Upset doesn't even begin to cover it.  
Lily sighed: What do want me to do?  
Chuck: Nothing.  
Lily: Well, I'm afraid there's not much I can do about all of this. I could ask your father…  
Chuck interrupted her: I don't want you to ask him anything, Lily. I'm here to warn you.  
Lily: Oh…  
Chuck: You're the closest I've ever had to being family. My father, always away on business, was never there for me. Jack isn't exactly my favorite. And my mother... You are my mother, Lily, you have always supported me, you have always stood up for me when I needed it the most. I'm doing the same for you now. I'm worried my father is up to his old schemes again.  
Lily: What does all of this have to do with me?  
Chuck: I'm afraid he's going to hurt your feelings. He's already hurt mine after I got him out of hiding, after I got rid of his enemy. The man has no conscience. You deserve to be happy Lily, and I know my father can provide you with all the wealth and luxury you need. But is that also what you want?  
Lily looked down without saying anything.  
Chuck: Perhaps you could still undo the annulment to your marriage with Rufus.  
Lily: I thought you weren't a fan of Rufus?  
Chuck: I'm a fan of Rufus more than of my own father right now. Listen, Lily, I was there at the snowflake ball. I know you loved Rufus at the time and I know how happy he made you when you guys were married and I know for sure you must love him still.  
Lily: Charles, I …  
Chuck: Lily, I just want you to be happy. Think of all of your marriages and all of your husbands and then think about who made you feel happiest.  
Lily looked down, Chuck looked at her, kissed her cheek and left, leaving Lily behind with her thoughts.  
And in the softest of whispers she said: Matthew…_


	6. Chapter 6: Let me speak now

**Chapter 6: Let me speak now**

Kelly's day came to an end after she had done her scene with Ed. She got up from the couch, took her lines with her and left for her trailer without noticing Matthew, who had been watching Kelly's scene with Ed from the staircase. Her salad was still untouched on the table, she threw it away, quickly grabbed her purse and left. She was glad she hadn't ran into Matthew anymore. But at the same time her heart was torn about how they left things earlier.

Kelly decided to walk all the way home to clear her head. When she entered her apartment, she looked around. 'Home', she thought. It didn't feel like home though without her kids who were spending the summer with their father in France. Silence was everywhere. God, how she missed them so much. She decided to take a nice long bath to take her mind off of things. Candles, a glass of wine, some soft music in the background but it didn't help her to relax one bit. Frustrated she pulled the plug from the bath and got up, dried herself and put on some black panties and a matching bra, a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt. She ignored she was hungry and left her apartment. Not knowing where she was going yet.

She ended up at Central Park and walked around for awhile. It all seemed so familiar. How many times had she come to the park to play with her kids? All she could hope for was that they would be home soon, so she could bring them here again. It got late and the park looked somewhat deserted; Kelly decided to leave the park and head elsewhere. Roaming the streets didn't seem to help ease her mind either. Her kids, the custody battle she was fighting with their father, Matthew. It's all too much.

'What a mess!', she thought to herself. She could really need a friend right now. The first person who came to her mind was Caroline, but she wasn't in town. Neither were Kelly, Lisa or Marcia. Matthew had always been a close friend but were they still friends? She hated this. Something had to be done to clear this mess between them. Kelly turned left into 42nd Street and twenty minutes later she found herself at Matt's front door with her index finger just inches away from his doorbell. Just when she wanted to push the button, she decided not to. She turned around and walked away. To her own surprise she was back at Matt's apartment after walking a couple of blocks. Again, she couldn't bring herself to ring his doorbell. What would she say? Would he even let her in after what she had said, or rather what she hadn't said? She was still standing right in front of the entrance of Matthews building. Kelly looked up to where his apartment was on the sixth floor when someone opened the door and stepped outside. Ever so slowly she looked down to see Matthew standing there. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Just when Kelly wanted to say how sorry she was, Matthew stepped forward and hugged her. 'I'm sorry', she finally managed to say, with her arms still tightly around his neck. Neither one of them wanted to break the hug until it suddenly started to drizzle. 'Do you wanna come up?', Matthew asked looking into her eyes. 'I would love that', Kelly replied letting her hands slide down to where his hands were resting on her hips.

He took her hand and led her to the elevator. 'Weren't you going out?', Kelly asked while they were underway to the sixth floor. 'What?' 'People tend to walk out of their building when they have the intention of leaving, you know, going somewhere. Otherwise they could just stay inside.' she joked. 'Oh, yeah, euhm, I was actually on my way to see you. I know I must have hurt your feelings this afternoon. I mean, my God, all the things I've said. You didn't deserve that.' The elevator signaled they had reached Matthew's floor. They stepped outside, Matthew took his key out and opened the door to his apartment. 'Make yourself comfortable while I get us some coffee.' Kelly looked around his apartment; it still looked the same as the last time she was there. There were no signs of a female touch to his décor, no sign whatsoever that Maria was living with him. Kelly sat down on Matt's couch and put her one leg over the other just when Matt came in with a tray that held two cups of coffee, a can of milk, sugar and some cookies. He handed Kelly her cup and sat down next to her.

'I did', Kelly started talking while putting her cup on the coffee table. 'You did what?' he questioned. 'I did deserve to hear all the things you said to me today.' 'Kel, I…'. Matthew got interrupted. 'No wait, let me speak now.'


	7. Chapter 7: I'll stay

**Chapter 7: I'll stay**

Kelly let out a long sigh before she began: 'All those things you told me earlier, they were all true. It wasn't fair of me being jealous of Naama, then Leila, and it certainly isn't fair that I'm jealous of Maria. You have expressed your feelings towards me numerous times and I've pushed you away just as many times. I don't know why.' She paused a while and looked down before she continued. 'What I'm gonna say now might sound weird.' She looked up, straight into his eyes. 'I love you. I do. I know that in my head and in my heart. But I can't bring myself to love you. I love spending time with you, I love being with you, I love kissing you... When we kiss it just feels so right. But when things tend to go any further, I shut down. I don't know why, I just do. You are by far the most amazing man I've ever met and I consider you my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to have a relationship with you if it means losing you as a friend. That's just how I feel. I want to be your friend more than I want to be your lover, I guess.'

'You guess? Kel, why couldn't we be friends and lovers at the same time?' 'Just… Because.' 'Because!? That's not good enough Kel!' 'Because I've never been friends with any of my lovers. Certainly not after I broke up with them. Have you?' 'Well, no, not really. It's not like I'm rude to them or anything. We just don't talk so much anymore.' 'Exactly! I don't want to not talk to you.' 'Me neither, Kel, believe me. But who says we were to break up? It only has to go right once, you know?' 'I know, but is it worth risking our friendship?' she asked with her big brown eyes fixed on his. 'We won't know that until we try, will we now?' Matthew whispered while lowering his eyes to Kelly's lips. Just when they both leaned in to kiss, a loud thunderstruck filled the room which caused both of them to jump up. 'What was that?' Kelly asked. Matthew got up to look out of the window. Apparently, a heavy storm had broken loose. Thunder and lightning were continuously switching places in the New York sky. Rain was pouring and from what Matthew could see, the streets were flooding already. 'It must have been raining heavily while we were talking'. Kelly got up and joined Matthew by the window. 'Oh my', she hushed, 'look how dark it is outside'. Matthew took this as a cue to switch on the lights, but there was no reaction. 'There's no electricity', Matthew said. Kelly, who was still looking out of the window noticed there weren't any lights on anywhere. 'It must be a blackout'. 'I'll get some candles', Matt said while ducking into one of his cupboard.

Kelly turned around and saw Matt lighting the candles. She walked over to where he was standing, took his hand and led him back toward his couch. She sat down, still holding his hand in hers and ordered him to sit down next to her. 'Are you happy?' she asked him in the barest of whispers. He looked at her with questioning eyes. 'Just answer my question, are you happy?' 'Yes, yes, I think I am.' Kelly nodded and smiled weakly at him. 'Good', she said. 'I think I better head home.' As Kelly got up, Matthew took her hand: 'You can't possibly go out in this weather.' 'I'll hail a cab, it's fine, don't worry.' 'Have you seen a cab outside? The streets are completely deserted. I won't let you go out, I'm sorry. You're just gonna have to stay here.' 'I need to go home, Matt'. 'Fine, I'll go with you then, we'll walk.' 'Don't be silly.' 'I'm not being silly. I'm drop-dead serious'. 'Fine, I'll stay.'


	8. Chapter 8: I'm hungry

**Chapter 8: I'm hungry**

After hours of sitting on the couch and talking Matt and Kelly thought it was best to call it a day. Outside it was still pouring with rain. Around 1am they decided to go to sleep. Matthew had showed her the guest room and handed her some towels and a robe of his. He also picked out one of his shirts for Kelly to sleep in. 'Thank you for letting me stay', she said. 'Anytime, Kel. Goodnight.' Kelly smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his right cheek. 'Goodnight.'

It was 4am and Matthew hadn't been able to sleep at all. What if that loud thunder hadn't interrupted them earlier that evening? Would she have stayed the night if it hadn't been raining. Why did she ask him if he was happy? He also wondered if Kelly was still awake. At around 3am he got his answer. He heard Kelly talking on her phone. He wondered who she was talking to. '_Mommy loves you, remember. – Take care of your sister, Hermes. Don't fight, okay? – Bubye – See you soon, honey – I love you'._ As soon as he heard she was finished calling Daniel and her children, he wanted to go to her so badly. He wanted to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. He didn't.

It was 7am when Matthew woke up. He had fallen asleep after all. He got up, put some clothes on and went to wake Kelly. They both had to be on set today. He knocked on the door of the guest room but there was no answer. He opened the door a little and whispered: 'Kel?' Still no response. He opened the door a little further and saw she was still fast asleep. She was lying on her left side with both her hands tucked under her left cheek. Her right leg which seemed never-ending was on top of the sheets. God, she was breathtaking. Matthew went over to her side of the bed and tried to be as silent as possible when he sat down next to her. He brushed some golden hair from her face and softly kissed her right cheek. Kelly stirred and turned lightly. Matt's face was now right in front of hers. Kelly's eyes began to flutter.

'Matt', she hissed with a sleep drunk voice. 'I'm right here', he replied. 'I'm hungry.' 'Good, me too'. Their reactions couldn't have been more in sync. Matt quickly lowered his head while Kelly lifted hers. Their lips met somewhere in the middle. Seconds passed until Kelly had to catch her breath. She opened her mouth a little further and inhaled some air, all the while never losing contact with Matt's lips. Suddenly she felt his hand caressing her right leg; he started softly at her ankle, stroked her calf and stopped for a moment when he reached her knee. He drew a lazy circle on her kneecap before continuing his way up. When he reached her thigh, his touch became more muscular. He let his hand roam to the inside of her legs and forcefully grabbed her thigh. Kelly moaned and once more she had to reach for oxygen. She wrapped her right arm around Matt's neck and pulled him closer. Matthew climbed on the bed with her. His hand still on the inside of her leg. 'Matt', she hissed. 'Sttt, Kel.' He kissed her again with even more passion this time. Kelly was taken aback by his force which was perfect for Matthew to roll her onto her back and to roll himself on top of her. He let go of her thigh and drew his hands all the way up along her waist, he grabbed the hem of his shirt on her body and pulled it over her head. The piece of clothing flew through the room as soon as it had left Kelly's body. He used both of his hands to take her hands and pin them above her head. 'God', she moaned. Matt started to kiss the side of her neck before he slowly started his way downward. He blew kisses on her breasts, paying equal attention to both her breasts before he went to her stomach. At that moment he lost his grip on her arms. Kelly immediately let her hands wander to Matt's hair while he licked a trail around her bellybutton. 'Matt, maybe we shouldn …'. Matt stopped for a moment and crawled back up her body. He stared deeply into her eyes, he kissed her ever so gently without closing his eyes pleading to keep her eyes opened as well. Kelly felt so touched in this moment. She kissed him more vigorously and rolled them over so she was on top. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes never leaving his. He gave her a soft smile but Kelly's face was dead serious. After she got rid of his shirt, she went for his belt. She pulled the zipper of his trousers down and climbed off of him to slowly pull down his pants. She sat on her knees and pulled it all the way down and over his feet.

It seemed Kelly was just realizing what they were doing. She was only in her panties and seeing him lie there with just his boxers on was too much of a risk for her. She stilled. Matt saw the look on her face and sat up on his knees. The only thing between him and Kelly now was his discarded pair of jeans. He picked it up and threw it off the bed. He grabbed both of Kelly's hands. 'What's wrong?', he asked softly while crawling closer so the middle region of their bodies touched. 'I'm scared', she admitted. 'Of what?' 'Losing you', she dropped her head while she spoke the words. Matt used his index finger to lift her face, looked into her eyes, kissed her and was able to pronounce in between kisses: 'You won't'. The determination in his voice was enough for Kelly to believe he wouldn't ever leave her. Kelly answered his kisses by opening her mouth further. Their tongues were dueling while their hands were searching for the perfect place. Kelly eventually rested her arms around his neck, while Matt placed his hands on Kelly's butt cheeks. He pinched them both which caused Kelly to sigh in Matt's mouth. Matt was the first to break their marathon of kisses. He lay down on his back, still holding Kelly's hands in his, pulling her down with him. They were both lying on their sides, Matt on his left and Kelly on her right, facing each other and looking into each other's eyes. 'Are you sure', Matt asked while Kelly took his hand and placed it on her pelvis. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

Matt climbed on top of her. He planted a single soft kiss on her forehead. Then on her eyelids, both of her cheeks, the tip of her cute nose, and finally her chin. Next he took care of her neck before he slowly went down. While kissing her stomach his hands roamed her chest before letting them slide to where her panties began. He put his finger underneath the waistband and pulled her panties down but not without kissing her legs, knees and feet while doing so. When he got rid of the panties, he crawled on top of her, kissed her lips and grabbed her left leg with his right arm. He pulled it up and draped it across his lower back. Kelly let her hands grab his chest before she slowly went to his boxers. She slid them off of his butt with her hands. Her feet did the rest of the work. The tip of his erection touching her entrance ensured him she was ready for him. Nothing was in their way. There was no returning now.

They both looked into each other's eyes as Matt slowly entered her. Her back arched and she lifted her head a little and hid her face into Matt's neck. Her left leg was still draped around Matt's lower back while her other legs was slowly stroking the calf of his left leg. Matthew pulled out slowly and entered her again; going as deep as he possibly could. A moan escaped from Kelly's throat. She moved her hips upward a little to indicate she wanted more. Matt started moving his hips a little faster now. His elbows were resting next to Kelly's head. He ran his hands through her hair while gradually picking up the pace of his lovemaking. Kelly kissed Matt's shoulder, then his cheek and finally his lips. 'Make me cum', she ordered him in between kisses. 'Make us both cum'. Matt wanted to prolong their lovemaking as much as he could. He was so happy they were finally together in a way they both needed to be. And he was scared that Kelly would shut him out again after it was all over. He pulled out of her almost entirely. He waited. Kelly's eyes sought his while he stilled above her, with his tip still inside of her. She looked at him with questioning eyes. 'I love you, Kel' was all he could muster while sliding all the way into her again. He had said it. He knew he meant it. He loved her with all his heart. She didn't say it back; she didn't need to. He knew. He moved faster which caused both of their breathing to get more and more ragged. Kelly's body began to shake and he felt she was close. He pounded his hips harder and harder. Kelly grabbed the covers of the bed and lifted her head to kiss him fully on the lips. She let her head fall backwards onto the pillow as she screamed his name; Matt felt he was close too. Kelly's clenched lower body clung to Matthew's as she climaxed. She lifted her head again to kiss his lips tiredly. It was what she whispered softly in his ear that pushed him over the edge together with her: 'I love you too'.

Matt's body collapsed onto hers; tired from giving his all. Her hands as well as her legs were lazily draped among his lower back as they lay there, heavily breathing and panting. Matt raised his head to share a long soft kiss with the woman he had loved for 5 years. Matt could distinguish a glimpse of a tear in Kelly's eyes. Not a word was spoken as he turned to his side, pulling her with him so that her head was now resting on Matt's arm. They just lay there; on their sides, facing each other with their bodies still entwined. Kelly was too overwhelmed by her emotions to say anything. He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear before pulling her closer; she buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him. He could feel her soft wet mouth on his chest. While he rested his chin on top of her head, he could feel her shiver; a contrast to the hot wet tears he felt on his chest. He pulled the sheets over both of them and soothingly stroked her back while he let her sob for what they just lost. In the midst of sunrise, their friendship had come to its unavoidable end, they had become lovers.


	9. Chapter 9: Tonight it is

**Chapter 9: Tonight it is**

'Kel', Matt whispered while slowly pulling himself from her naked body that was clinging to him desperately so he could take a look at her face. He looked into her eyes and smiled a weak smile. Softly he let his lips touch hers. 'We better get up', he said as he pulled the covers off of them. 'Yeah', Kelly sighed. They both got up, each left the bed on their own side. Kelly grabbed her panties from the floor and put the clothes on she wore last night while Matt was searching for his clothes that were discarded earlier. Both dressed, they walked toward the foot of the bed where they met. Matt watched Kelly in admiration. He had never seen a woman more beautiful, more loving, more caring, more anything… Kelly's stare was fixed onto the floor, afraid to meet his eyes and see in them that things had changed for good between the two of them. Matt grabbed her waist, swirled her off her feet and spun her around. When she recovered from the surprise and her screaming stopped she started giggling; 'Put me down' she squealed. Matt stopped and slowly let her slip down to stand on her own two feet again. Their noses only inches away from one another. 'Come on, let's go have breakfast', he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his guest room into his kitchen.

He pulled Kelly's chair out for her to sit on and gave her a cup of coffee. She was sipping at her coffee and browsing her phone to see if there were any new messages while he went to work to make her the most exquisite omelet she had ever tasted. It was divine, as she would later tell him while they were on their way to work. As soon as they arrived on the set, they parted their ways. They had agreed not to let the others notice something had happened between them. This, however, could be a real challenge since they had to shoot a scene together today. 'Will I see you tonight after work?' he asked before she was completely gone inside her trailer. 'Euhm, yeah, but…' 'But what?' She waved her hand as to ask him to come inside. Once she had closed the door she asked in a soft tone: 'But what about Maria?' 'What about Maria?' he asked. 'Well, she is your girlfriend, isn't she?' 'Kel, I told you, I'd leave her in a heartbeat for you.' 'Yeah, but, …' 'But what, Kel? Don't tell me you've changed your mind about us already because …?' he was starting to get a little annoyed thinking she would break his heart immediately after they had spent such a wonderful morning together. 'I haven't…', she cut him off. 'But you told me last night you were happy'. 'Yes, I'm happy. I'm happy to work with such great people, I'm happy to have such great friends, I'm happy to have a daughter that I adore, I'm happy about a lot of things in my life. It takes more than one person to make me happy, Kel.' 'I understand', she retorted, 'but you still haven't told me how you feel towards _her_ now that we've, you know…' 'Made love?' he asked her with a sparkle in his eyes. He continued as soon as he saw she was serious. 'Look, Kel, I'm happy to have Maria in my life,' he walked over to her so they were eye to eye, 'but being with Maria has never stopped me from wanting you. I'm gonna end things with her tonight because ... she's got nothing on you, Kel.' Kelly couldn't help but smile at his words, she draped her hands around his neck while she tried to erase the smile from her face so she could kiss him properly. 'And besides', he continued, 'I know I make you happier than you've ever been.' 'Says who?' she asked blatantly. 'You. I heard you whisper my name after your scene with Ed'. Kelly blushed and looked down. 'So, I guess I'll see you tonight then?' Matt asked with the face of a love-struck puppy. Kelly couldn't help but smile again. 'Tonight it is'.


	10. Chapter 10: I don't think I want to hear

**Chapter 10: I don't think I want to hear… **

Matt and Kelly had a scene today with Kaylee. All three of them were in make-up together. Kaylee was sitting in between Matt and Kelly who were exchanging longing looks over the mirror in front of them, not listening to the jokes Kaylee was telling. 'Don't you think it's the funniest joke ever?' she asked. Matt and Kelly burst out laughing at the same time and thus covering that they actually were not listening at all. 'You're done', Sarah told Matthew. He left but not without saying goodbye to the ladies still sitting in their chairs. 'I'll see my ex-wife and mistress on set in a bit' he said while kissing both of them on their cheeks. The kiss for Kelly was placed a bit more strategic on the corner of her mouth and it also lasted a bit longer than the one he gave Kaylee. It made Kelly blush and she looked at Kaylee in the mirror to see if she was on to something. She wasn't.

The three of them were finally on set; the scene was shot at the loft. Kelly was to stand outstide, while Kaylee and Matthew were having "a conversation" inside of the apartment. And ACTION:

_Lily softly knocked on the door of Rufus' loft.  
Rufus opened the door and was surprised to see Lily standing there.  
Rufus: Lil, what are you doing here?  
Lily: Can I come in?  
Rufus: Sure but I have to tell you…  
Lily stepped inside and was staring directly into Ivy's eyes who was sitting at the counter drinking coffee.  
__Ivy: Hello Lily.  
__Lily: What is she doing here?  
__Rufus: Lil, let me explain.  
__Lily shot her a look that could send her straight to hell.  
__Lily: I don't think I want to hear…_

_Lily turned around and started to leave the loft until Rufus grabbed her around her lower arm.  
Rufus: Don't go! Please Lily, I beg you.  
Lily: Let go of me, Rufus.  
Rufus: No.  
Lily stared into his eyes. The last time he had said this two-letter-word this convincingly they ended up making love. It was the night before she married Bart.  
Rufus: Ivy here was just leaving.  
Ivy: No, I wasn't...  
Rufus: Yes, you were!  
Rufus still had Lily's arm in his hand. Ivy grabbed her purse and walked over to Rufus and kissed him quickly on the lips, she then wanted to walk out of the loft but she tripped and stumbled. _

All three of them started laughing at Kaylee's blooper. They were trying to keep it together but failed and they broke into hysteric laughter yet again. Kelly's phone started beeping. She grabbed her iPhone from her Lily-purse and unlocked it. Her face paled as she read the text. 'No', she whispered. Matt saw the look on her face and immediately went to her. 'What's wrong?' he asked with worry written all across his face. Kelly looked up at him, stared into his eyes for a moment. Then, as if everything suddenly happened in slow-motion, she broke free from Matt's touch, she let her iPhone fall from her hand and ran away from the set as fast as she could. 'Kel', Matthew shouted, but she was gone. He picked up the phone from the floor and looked at the text. 'Judge rules kids are to stay with father in France. I'm sorry. Appeal?' 'Shit', was the only thing Matt could utter.


	11. Chapter 11: You're here

**Chapter 11: You're here **

Matt still had Kelly's iPhone in the palm of his hand. He was still staring at the screen and read the text again. 'What's wrong?' Kaylee asked. He looked at her, turned and ran out of the loft, away from the set and toward Kelly's trailer. It took him less than 2 minutes to get there. He didn't knock, he burst inside of her trailer. 'Kelly', he shouted with a panicky voice. He didn't see her. He looked around, no one. 'Where could she be?' he wondered. Just as he was about to leave the trailer, he heard retching noises coming from inside her bathroom. 'Kel!' he didn't think twice. He stormed into the bathroom, looked at her heaving body, her head hovering over the toilet. He sat down next to her, stroking her back and pulling her hair away from her face. She kept throwing up and crying at the same time. After a couple of minutes, Kelly's stomach had decided to give her some peace. Her head was all sweaty, yet she was shivering. Matt flushed the toilet and kissed the side of her head. She let her body fall against his and they sat both curled up against the wall of her bathroom. Both Kaylee and the director were staring at them with shock written all over their faces.

He let her sob in his arms for the second time that day just as long as she needed. Matt silently told Kaylee and the director to give them a minute, they did. Alone, in the small bathroom of Kelly's trailer, Matt was stroking her hair while slowly placing kisses all over her head. Suddenly, Kelly's phone, which was still in Matt's hand started ringing. 'It's your lawyer', Matt said. 'Shall I talk to him and hear what he has to say?' 'No,' she whispered. 'I'll take it'. Kelly took her phone and unlocked it before she took a deep breath and said: 'Of course, we're going to appeal it. I want this to be taken to higher court as soon as possible. There is no way I'll be letting my kids stay with their father just because he can't live here. I won't let it happen. I just won't!' Matt looked at her with admiration. The woman he loved, who only seconds ago was lying in his arms as if she were a helpless little child, had just regained her strength. He had never been more proud of her. After Kelly had set up a meeting with her lawyer and had broken the connection, Matt pulled her into his arms again. She lowered her phone; and looked into Matt's eyes. 'Thank you', she whispered before placing a soft kiss right under his right eye, then she did the same on the left side of his face before she kissed him on the lips ever so gently. 'Tell me what I have to do', he ordered her while rubbing her back with his left hand. 'You're already doing it' she whispered, 'you're here'.

They stood entwined in Kelly's bathroom for a couple of minutes. Kelly broke the hug and said: 'Come on, let's go shoot our scene'. 'Are you sure?' Matt asked, 'because if you're not up for it I'll ask the...' Kelly interrupted: 'I'm sure, let's go.'

Kelly and Matt entered the set again while their arms were locked behind each others backs. The looks Kaylee and the other cast members were giving them spoke volumes. 'Okay', Kelly said, 'let's do this right this time. Kaylee don't trip, okay.' Everyone was a little hesitant at first, but Matt gave a silent sign to the others that this is what Kelly wanted and that everything was all right. Of course, Matt knew Kelly was only acting strong; and a great actress she was. On the inside, however, she was slowly dying, of that he was certain.

ACTION

Ivy didn't trip this time when leaving Rufus' loft, leaving him and Lily alone together.

_Rufus: Lil..._  
_Lily just looked at him with empty eyes._  
_Rufus: God, Lil, the way you're looking at me right now is just..._  
_Lily: What? _  
_Rufus: Heartbreaking. _  
_Lily: Heartbreaking?_  
_Rufus didn't say anything._  
_Lily: Heartbreaking? You wanna know what is heartbreaking, Rufus. Coming here to make things right again and finding Ivy here. THAT is heartbreaking. _  
_Rufus: Lil..._  
_Lily: Don't "Lil" me! _  
_(Pauze) _  
_Lily: How could you do this to me Rufus? After everything she's done to my family...to us? _  
_Rufus: Lily, I never meant... _  
_Lily: Did you sleep with her? _  
_Rufus: Lil, I ... _  
_Lily: Did you? _  
_Rufus: I never meant to ... _  
_Lily: Just answer my god damn question Rufus, a simple yes or no will do just fine. Did you sleep with her? _  
_Rufus: Yes. _  
_Lily stood still, shocked, defeated, broken, empty... _  
_Rufus: Lily, I'm sorry! I really am! _  
_He wanted to grab her by her waist and hold her. But she flinched. _  
_Lily: Don't touch me! Don't EVER touch me, Rufus! Never again. _  
_Rufus: Lily! It's not like you are so innocent in all of this. YOU left ME for Bart, remember? It's not like you haven't had sex with someone else, right? _  
_Lily blushed, turned around and wanted to leave the loft as quick as she could; she opened the door but Rufus stopped her by pushing the door shut before she could open it any further. _  
_Lily turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. His hand was resting on the door, just centimeters away from Lily's head. He stepped closer towards her which caused Lily to take a step backward. Her back came into contact with the coldness of the door. Lily was starting to get a little scared and was fumbling to try and open the door again while still looking directly into Rufus' eyes. _  
_Lily: Let me go, Rufus! _  
_Rufus: No! I'm not letting you go! Not ever again. _  
_Lily: Rufus! No! Let me go!_  
_Rufus stepped even closer, he leaned in to kiss her but Lily turned away from him. He ended up kissing her on her left cheek, then he went for the left side of her neck. His left arm was still firmly pressed against the door to keep it shut and thus preventing Lily from escaping the loft. _  
_Lily: Rufus, please no! _  
_She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. _  
_Rufus was still kissing her neck softly. He made his way up again. In between his kisses towards her cheeks again he managed to whisper:_  
_I love you, Lily! Always have, always will! I still love you! _  
_Lily was slowly giving up her attempts to leave the loft. _  
_Using just his tongue Rufus was licking a wet trail all over her left cheek and then towards the corner of her mouth. _  
_Again, she used all her strength to push him away while she said: Rufus, stop it! You and Ivy... _  
_Rufus interrupted her immediately: There is no me and Ivy, Lily! There is only you and me! Us, Rufus and Lily, is ALL that matters to me! _  
_Lily stilled. He went for her lips, he caught her lower lip between his teeth and started nibbling it softly. _  
_Lily: Don't, Rufus.  
He managed to keep their lips locked while saying: __Tell me you don't love me anymore, Lily.  
__Lily: I...  
__Her breathing was becoming a little ragged.  
____Finally his hand left the door, leaving Lily the opportunity to escape the loft and never to return.  
__Rufus: You couldn't say it the other day and you can't say it now, can you?  
__Lily stood there quietly, letting him kiss her. However, she didn't return his kisses.  
__Rufus: Tell me you haven't missed me, Lily.  
__Rufus let his left hand slide to her stomach and started to draw a lazy pattern on her cashmere sweater. In the meantime, he was still teasing her lips with his own. __Lily started to moan softly.  
__Rufus: Tell me you don't want me, Lil.  
__His hand dropped lower to the side of her upper left leg. He squeezed it.  
__Lily was starting to lose it and hissed: Ruuu-fus!  
__Rufus' left hand went to her buttocks and squeezed it. While his right hand went to her other leg to lift her skirt up a little further, he pushed his groin into her. Lily immediately lifted her middle to interact with his groin. She could feel he was getting hard through her skirt. Just then, Rufus stopped and took a step backwards. All physical contact was broken at once. Lily looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked into her brown eyes.  
__Rufus: I don't want to hurt you, Lily! I never could. If you want to leave, you're free to go! But, I hope you won't. I hope you'll stay. With me. But, you have to know one thing. If you stay, I will never let you go again.  
__Lily was never more convincing in her actions than then. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her. This time, it was her turn to play with his lips. He parted his lips and let his tongue slip into her mouth. With his right arm he lifted her up and pressed her against the door again. Lily's legs went around his waist while Rufus' left hand reached for her panties underneath her skirt. He pulled them down just a little.  
Lily: No Bart!  
Rufus: No Ivy!  
Lily: Just us!  
Rufus: Just us!  
__Rufus could no longer stand on his feet and slid down the door, pulling Lily down with him.  
__They slowly disappeared from the screen as they collapsed onto the floor. The camera captured the metal door and through the trebled glass window Ivy's image could be seen. _

'CUT', the director shouted.


	12. Chapter 12: Make me forget

**Chapter 12: Make me forget**

As soon as their day on set was finished, Matt and Kelly packed up and left through the back exit. Matt didn't really know what to do or say, so he just put his arm around Kelly and led her out of the building. They walked towards her apartment, Matt's arm never leaving her shoulder. Little was said during their walk home. It was Kelly who first started talking after a couple of blocks. 'I'm going to France tomorrow', she said in a soft tone. 'I'll come with you', Matt decided then and there. Kelly looked down looking at both their feet hitting the New York pavement continuing their way to her home.

'Thanks for walking me home', Kelly was again the first to break the painful silence between them as they arrived in front of her building. 'Kel, I can't possibly imagine what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'm here for you'. 'I know', she whispered with a broken voice before placing a soft kiss on his right cheek. 'I'll call you when I get back from France', she said. Matt was somewhat puzzled since he had just told her a couple of blocks ago he was willing to go with her. 'Kel, I'd like to take you up to your apartment and make sure you're safe.' She backfired: 'I am safe, Matthew! I'm home. I can take an elevator all by myself, thank you.' 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure you're okay.' 'Do you think I'll be okay once I'm inside? Is that what you think? That all my problems will be solved? That my kids will be home then?' Speechless, Matt just stood there. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Anything he would have said would have come out wrong, so he just stepped closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. After a moment, he finally led her into the lobby of her building before taking her upstairs.

Matt saw her fumbling with the key and took it from her to open the door for them. 'Here, let me take off your shoes' he said as he led her to the living room of her apartment. Matt was trying to fill the silence with his words so it wouldn't be so goddamn quiet inside. Kelly let herself drop down on her white couch and let Matt take off her shoes. 'I'm worried about you, Kel. I meant it when I said I'd like to go to France with you'. One shoe was already off. 'I know', she whispered. 'But it's probably not a good idea.' 'Why not?', Matt asked working to get her second shoe off. Kelly turned her head away from his eyes and stared through her window which was only a meter away from where she was sitting. 'Because it would only make things more difficult once the appeal case starts'. Matt was trying to put the pieces together but couldn't figure out what she meant. 'I'm not following you, love', he said while resting his hands on her knees once both her feet were free from her shoes. Kelly took a deep sigh before she began: 'When Daniel and I decided to separate it was not just because I thought he was seeing other women.' She paused and looked at him. 'He accused me of having an affair with you'. 'What?' Matt shouted, 'that's absurd.' Kelly nodded slowly. 'I know, but he doesn't. I tried to tell him there was nothing going on between us back then. I guess he was just trying to turn things around so the court wouldn't put the blame on him. And, most of all, to make me look like the bad one in all of this.' Again she paused before she continued: 'You have no clue about all the things Daniel has blamed me for since we're divorced. First, he claimed we were having an affair. Then he accused me of nepotism and that I was with Marcus to "fuck" my way into the judge's approval since, you know, he's a lawyer and all.' Matt sighed. 'I just don't want to give him any more reason to keep me away from my kids', she confessed with a shaking fear in her voice. 'Kel, I wish you would have told me this'. She immediately reacted: 'I didn't know we were going to eventually be together, I didn't think it mattered then'. Matt sat up on his knees so he was now fully facing her. Again, he took her into his arms, rubbed her back and comforted her as long as she needed him to.

'How 'bout I make us some dinner?' Matt asked Kelly who had never looked paler. 'I'm not hungry', she said tiredly. 'I just want to rest', she said. 'Why don't I draw you a warm bath? You can relax while I make dinner and if you're up for it, you can have something to eat afterwards.' Kelly didn't say anything. Matt just stood up, went to her bathroom and set everything up for Kelly to have a relaxing bath. He made sure the water had just the right temperature, he put on some soft music and lit up a couple of candles. He then went back to the living room where he saw Kelly sitting in exactly the same position she was in minutes ago, just staring right in front of her, into nothingness. 'Kel', he whispered. No reaction. He went to the couch, stood in front of her and extended his hands. She looked at him, grabbed his hands and stood as he slowly pulled her up. 'Come on, let's get you into your bath', Matt said as he walked her the bathroom. She was taken aback by how he had transformed her bathroom into an haven of calmness. She sat down on the side of her bathtub as he unbuttoned her blouse for her. He slowly slid her blouse off her shoulders. He then reached behind her back to unlatch her bra. He pulled it from her arms and let it fall to the floor. He took her hands in his again and again raised her to her feet. He pulled the zipper on the side of her skirt and slid it off to her feet. Finally he reached for her panties and pulled them all the way down until they were reunited with her skirt on the floor. Matt took Kelly's left hand in his right and guided her into the bathtub. She bent through her knees before sitting down and sliding all the way into the hot water. 'I'll be back in a while', Matt said placing a tender kiss on her hair.

Matt went to the kitchen and opened Kelly's fridge to see what he could find to prepare her a meal. There were some tomatoes, some cheese. If he could find some pasta, he figured he'd make her some spaghetti. Murphy's Law was apparently playing tricks with him as he found the pasta in the last cupboard he opened. He chopped up the tomatoes, added some herbs and spices he found on Kelly's terrace and put on some water to cook the pasta. While everything was simmering on Kelly's stove, he went to the bathroom to check on her. He slowly opened the door and saw Kelly still lying underneath the bubbles. Her eyes were closed but he could definitely see the remains of the tears she had shed. Just when he wanted to close the door and return to the kitchen, she spoke softly: 'That smells heavenly'.

Matt went to the bathtub and kneeled beside Kelly. 'Dinner is almost ready', he said, 'are you hungry?' Kelly turned her head and looked at Matt, it broke his heart to see the sadness hidden behind her beautiful brown eyes. She closed her eyes, shook her head and let a tear fall from her face. 'Come on', Matt said, 'let's get you dried up.' Just as Kelly was about to get up herself, Matt put his hands in the water, one arm going underneath her legs and the other going around her back. He scooped her up like she was light as a feather and put her on her feet on the bath mat beside the tub. 'Now you're all wet', Kelly spoke. 'I don't care', was his reply as he took a towel and rubbed her dry before putting on the robe hanging on her bathroom door. 'There, you're all set. Come on.' He pushed her in front of her all the way to the kitchen where he sat her down on one of the high chairs that were by her counter. He took the seat next to her and filled both their plates with pasta and spaghetti sauce. Matt started eating, he was quite hungry to be honest. He was happy to see Kelly was at least trying to get something in her stomach, although it was just a little. They sat there, eating in silence for a moment when suddenly Kelly let her hands fall in front of her face. Matt's heart broke into a million pieces, seeing the woman he loves so devastated. He stood up, went to stand behind her and put his arms around her neck. His head touched the side of hers and in her ear he whispered: 'I'm so sorry, Kel.' She touched his hands that were resting on her chest and slowly turned around in his embrace. She kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek and finally went to search for his ear. Although she was still sobbing, she placed a soft kiss on his earlobe before whispering ever so quietly: 'Make me forget, Matt.'


	13. Chapter 13: I'm in

**Chapter 13: I'm in**

Matt slowly pulled away from Kelly's touch just enough so their noses kept in touch. He looked deeply into her brown irises. She begged him once more: 'Make me forget' she paused 'please'. She kissed his lower lip gently, leaving Matt with nothing but her upper lip. He licked it before running his tongue lazily alongside her teeth. It felt heavenly. Kelly started searching for his tongue and it gave Matt the freedom to intensify their kiss. Soon their tongues were battling; but even in war breaths were shared until Matt didn't have any left and had to pull away from Kelly to take a deep breath. As soon as he left her mouth, she went in for the kiss again, desperately and hungrily. Matt stopped her. 'Are you sure?' he asked with worried eyes. She closed hers and nodded slowly. He lifted her up from the high chair she was sitting on. 'Where?' he asked. She stood on her own two feet and led Matt out of the kitchen, leaving their plates of spaghetti behind as she pushed him towards her living room. With their mouths glued together they spun around the room. Matt grabbed the knot of her robe and tugged it so it fell open, revealing the swell of her breasts and the rest of Kelly's divine naked body. He left her lips, licked a trail along her cheek and then went for her neck. Kelly tilted her head a little so he had more space to work his undeniable charms. While he was sucking and licking her neck, she went for the buckle of his trousers. She pulled it all the way out and dropped it to the floor. Then she unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zipper down and pushed it down onto the floor. This almost caused Matt to stumble. With his shoes still on and his pants around his ankles, he could no longer walk properly. 'Bedroom?' he panted in her ear before sticking his tongue in it making rotations, exploring the inside of her ears. She shivered. Matt got the answer to his question when Kelly tugged at his pair of boxers and pulled it down roughly. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom, Kelly couldn't wait.

He put his hands underneath her armpits and pulled her up, she immediately embraced his hips with her long legs. He went underneath her robe to grab her butt and pinch it lightly before putting her down on the large table which served as some sort of desk. Kell's hand disappeared in between their middle body parts to stroke him there. She looked into his eyes and gave him a weak smile. She was teasing him; working him into nothing else but a frenzy by using just her hand. Two could play this game, he thought. His hand went to search for hers, they fumbled for a second before he arrived at her most intimate part. He rubbed his thumb against her clit. Kelly gasped. He smiled in exactly the same way she had done seconds ago before he kissed her hard on the lips. Kelly's mouth fell open to search for oxygen while they were till teasing each other with their hands. Matt's tongue slipped inside her mouth and caressed hers before blowing some air from his lungs straight into hers. 'Ugh' she moaned. Her hand still around his penis she urged him closer. Her left hand joined her right one to grope his balls. She positioned herself better onto the table before she let go of his scrotum to grab his hand that was still teasing her down there. 'Now, Matt!' She took his hand and guided it underneath the backside of her robe and behind her back so he could steady her as she guided him inside of her with her other hand. Their foreheads touched, beads of sweat mingling already.

His shirt was still covering his chest and stomach. She started with the upper button and worked her way downward to release him from it. She tried hard not to lose focus here while Matt was slowly pulling out of her and filling her all the way just fragments of seconds later. She let his shirt fall open as soon as she had unbuttoned it all the way. She dropped her eyes and looked down; she ran her delicate fingers over his perfectly shaped abs and then more south. She watched how he entered her once again.

In  
**'Oh'  
**Out  
**'dear'  
**In  
**'GOD'  
**was all Kelly could utter while Matt was fulfilling her every need faster every second. He did this for her, he'd do anything for her. 'I'm close' she whispered in his ear. 'Not yet', he panted. 'Matt, please'. But her pleas were a waste of breath. Matt had no intention of making her come already. She wanted to forget, he'd make sure she'd forget. He pulled out of her; leaving her unfulfilled. She desperately begged him with her eyes for a refill. She was sure he would give her what she needed, but instead he grabbed her breasts and slowly moved his hands towards her shoulders. He forcefully pulled off her robe and let it fall down from her body. He looked at her, admired her, worshipped her as she sat there on the table, using her hips to urge him to continue what he had started. His hands went to her butt and he scooped her up from the table. Her legs instantly went around his lower back and she let herself slide downward on top of his erection. Finally, she was complete again. Matt immediately picked up his pace and thrust into her harder and harder. They were meeting each other somewhere in the middle of their immensely erotic moves. She let her head fall backward and screamed out his name. Her legs were tightening around him; again she was close. Matt was nowhere near finished and kept pushing into her. She brought both her hands to his face and touched his cheeks before kissing him fully on the lips. 'Harder' she whispered into his mouth. Matt did as told but soon his legs started to feel like jelly underneath him. He tried to walk towards the couch but realized his jeans were still restraining him from moving forward. The couch was too far away. Kelly could see he was struggling to find them a better place and chuckled. Matt bent his knees and placed Kelly on the white fluffy rug covering the cold hardwood floor. He entered her again, hard, almost violent causing Kelly to tremble underneath him.

Matt abandoned Kelly and slid his hard and throbbing penis all the way in again, he pushed into her hard leaving Kelly withering and panting harder and louder with every second. Matt grabbed her right knee and pulled it up so he could glide into her even deeper. 'Aaaaah', Kelly let out a long sigh. Matt pulled out all the way yet again and took a moment to look at her. 'Darling, please, you're getting me frustrated here.' He smirked and plunged in while bringing her left leg up with him. No one had ever made her feel like this. Matt thrust harder and deeper every time he slid back up her body. Kelly grabbed the pole of the table they were on just minutes ago. She was losing it, quickly, and he could feel it. She was tightening around him, her walls clenching around him. The table wasn't giving her the support she needed so she let both her hands rest on Matt's biceps. She arched her back as he kept plunging into her. He could now feel he was close himself. He had done a great job so far of making Kelly forget her troubles, but he decided it was she who needed to clear her head, not him. He stopped his thrusting and rolled over onto his back, rolling Kelly over with him. She was now on top, she was the one who called the shots now. She was the one who could make it last longer or make it end. She was the one who could make herself forget.

Obviously, Kelly started to move her hips forward fast. Her hands left Matt's upper arms and went to his chest. She stretched her arms for more leverage. She kept rocking her hips forward and her head fell all the way back. She kept it there until she felt Matt's thumb rub her clitoris again. Her face snapped forward and her eyes pierced into his. Everything was spinning around her. She went numb, the only thing she could feel were a thousand butterflies, fluttering inside every goddamn nerve of her body. She opened her mouth, unable to speak, panting was all she could do when Matt sat up and brought himself over the edge with her. She clenched her arms around his neck, buried her face somewhere in between his neck and shoulder and bit him. Matt let her mark him as hers and massaged her back with both of his hands until all energy had left his body. They had finished what Rufus and Lily had started at the loft when they were filming earlier. But there were no intruders, no Ivy, no crew. Just them. Matt and Kelly and both were motionless, speechless, breathless.

They sat there for a while like that; Kelly resting her knees alongside his buttocks, still feeling him inside her, shrinking slowly. It was then she started crying. Matt guided his hands around his own neck to unclench her arms that were glued around him. He pulled her away and looked at her; in the meanwhile brushing some strands of disheveled hair from her forehead; he bored into her eyes. Tears were ready to leave her eyes and fall down on their entwined bodies. Matt let himself rest on his back, taking Kelly down with him. He rolled onto his side and slid out of her slowly. He hugged her before suddenly getting up and leaving her alone on the rug. Still too exhausted to speak, her eyes asked him where he was going. Matt didn't answer her silent request; he was back in a second with a couple of pillows he had taken from her couch and a plaid to cover them up. He sat down, propped some cushions underneath her head. He then did the same for him; he lay down beside her and covered both of them up. He pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest, brushing her fingertips through the soft hairs around his nipples. Matt let his right hand roam her hair while the other was massaging her arm. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He closed his eyes, felt the puddle of tears on his chest and let a tear fall from his own eyes. 'Kel', he whispered. She looked up for a second, tired, evading his eyes so she couldn't see the pity she thought was there. The first word that was spoken; Kelly's name, nothing more, nothing less. She was waiting for him to continue and met his glare when he didn't. There was no pity or compassion to be found in his eyes. It was love; pure and utter love. He was with her, now and forever, in every single thing. Together there wasn't a thing they couldn't handle. His unspoken 'I'm in' was all she needed to make her forget.

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	14. Chapter 14: Cut loose

**Chapter 14: Cut loose**

Entangled. Matt and Kelly lay naked on the floor of her apartment. The rug saving them from the cold of the hardwood floor, the plaid loosely covering their lower body parts. Both were laying on their left sides, him pressing his entire body into her backside, holding her, spooning her, his chin on her right shoulder blade. His right leg in between hers, his right arm covering hers - perfectly parallel until where their hands met and entwined. All was silent, all was good. Matt softly pressed a kiss on Kelly's spine. She stirred and slowly she stretched out, Matt copying her every move so their bodies never lost touch. Kelly looked at their fingers, playing with each other. She wriggled her fingers loose from Matt's. He let his hand slide down to the swell of her hip and drew a lazy pattern over it while she leisurely turned around to her right side. Her eyes were still closed, but she still managed to find his lips in the dark. She enclosed his lips with her own and snuggled into his neck, resting her nose on his chest to inhale his smell. 'What time is it?' she whispered. 'It's still early, still dark' Matt spoke, 'try to sleep some more'. She nodded her head, moved her left leg around Matt's thigh and kept her eyes closed to let sleep overcome her once more. Still entangled.

It was 6.30 when suddenly the doorbell rang and Kelly and Matt woke up abruptly. 'Who could that be this early?' she wondered. Matt kissed her forehead and let go of her. 'I'll go see who it is'. He got up and tried to find his boxers or pants but couldn't find them. The doorbell rang again. 'I can't find my pants, I'll just take this' Matt smirked as he pulled the plaid away from Kelly's body leaving her completely naked on the rug. 'Matt', she squealed. But Matt was already on his way to her front door. With the plaid around his shoulders, he opened the door to find Kelly's brother standing there. 'Hey Anthony' Matt said with a husky voice before welcoming him in by opening the door a little further: 'Come on in' Matt could obviously see the surprise in Kelly's brother's eyes when it was not his sister who opened the door. Both men were walking further into Kelly's apartment. They found her in the living room, hurriedly tying the knot of her robe. 'Hey sis', Anthony said with a smile on his face before taking her into his strong arms and rubbing her back. 'How're you holding up?' he asked. Kelly didn't say anything. She had her eyes closed, her head on his shoulder. Again, she was overcome with emotion by this entire situation. 'I'm going to France later today', she said. 'Good, I'm coming with you'. Kelly looked at him in awe. Just as she was about to ask why and how, he said he got himself a ticket to France. 'I also got you a ticket so you don't have to depend on Daniel giving you your tickets. I also booked us a lovely beach house in Nice so we can stay there for a couple of days with the kids'. Kelly couldn't help but smile at her brother's persistence. 'Thank you' she said before hugging him again. Matt stood there, collecting his clothes while watched the siblings share a private moment. He didn't mind one bit that the woman he loved was entangled with someone else.

Around 7.30 Kelly, Matthew and her brother were out and about. She had packed some things that she thought she would need in France. When their luggage was in the trunk of the cab, they took off. They were on their way to the Good Morning America studios where she was to give an interview about her custody battle. They stopped for breakfast on their way. 'Are you coming to the interview with us?' Anthony asked Matthew. Matt looked at Kelly and nodded determinedly. 'Yes, I am.' Anthony nodded and couldn't help but smile watching how his sister and Matthew were so close to each other, sitting in front of him, having their breakfast. He was happy Kelly had someone to rely on in New York while her kids were stuck in France and the rest of her family was living in Los Angeles. Matt and Kelly were practically glued to each other and he was happy for her.

They arrived at the GMA studio right on time. Kelly managed to get herself through the interview but let the tears stream freely once the cameras were gone. They discussed the case with Dan Abrams backstage until it was nearly lunchtime. 'Come on', Anthony said while placing his arm around her shoulder, 'let's go see those kids. How do you guys feel about lunch first?' The three of them were on their way again, they had lunch at Le Pain Quotidien and soon it was time to leave for the airport. 'Do you mind giving me and Matt a moment?' Kelly asked her brother. 'I can always come to the airport with you' Matt interrupted, wanting to spend as much time as he possibly could with Kelly. 'You don't have to do that', Kelly answered. She took his hand and led him a bit further away from the cab in which Anthony just took place to give them both some privacy. Matt looked deeply into her eyes. He saw in them there was something she needed to say. He waited patiently until she spoke: 'Besides, you have some things to take care of here,' Kelly said with a sad and worried face. Matt pulled her close knowing all too well she was referring to Maria. He nodded and assured her: 'Don't worry, Kell. I'll tell Maria everything about us, today. I don't want to spend another day, yet another minute with another woman but you.' Kelly nodded and let out a long sigh. 'You just focus on spending time with Hermes and Helena and bringing them back home', Matt stepped closer and put his arms around her waist. 'Call me when you get there, okay?' She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she whispered 'I will'. They stood there for a couple of moments. Entangled yet again.

'Thank you for everything, Matt. Last night, today. ' she said before loosening her grip around his neck. 'Don't forget tomorrow, the day after that, and every day after that' he smiled. 'If there's anything you want me to do, just call me!' She nodded and hugged him again. She heard her brother's voice calling for her: 'Kel, it's time to go, we're gonna miss our flight if we don't leave now'. She let go of Matt, kissed him hard on the lips before she turned to leave. Matt was just in time to grab her wrist, twirl her around, taking her head in between his hands and placing the softest of kisses on her lips. She opened her mouth a little and whispered: 'I love you'. He kissed her forehead and whispered: 'I love you too'. He let her leave him this time, leaving him standing there alone on the corner of the street. No longer entangled but painfully cut loose.


	15. Chapter 15: Away from him

**Chapter 15: Away from him **

The flight had been absolutely nerve wrecking. Kelly had taken the window seat, Anthony the aisle seat. She had been staring out of the window for most of the trip. Although Anthony had suggested his sister get some rest, Kelly couldn't stop thinking about how her kids were going to react when they saw her. Would they still recognize her? Would they be happy to see her? What would they say? All worst case scenarios entered her mind; she fumbled with her fingers almost non-stop, leaving her meal untouched which left the flight attendant asking her if she were all right. Kelly let out a long sigh when the intercom finally said: 'Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts please. We are preparing for landing at Nice Airport. Estimated touchdown in 30 minutes.' It was a smooth landing; as soon as the plane stopped, Kelly unbuckled, got up, took her bag from the overhead compartment and headed for the exit. Kelly and her brother were the first to get off the plane. They didn't need to go to baggage reclaim since they didn't bring any big suitcases. They went to the arrival's hall and looked for Hermes and Helena. Hundreds of people roaming around, but Kelly immediately spotted them. Hermes looked her way; his arms lifting up a big colorful sign saying 'WELCOME SUPER MAMA'. The sign was one thing, but seeing the big smile on her son's face meant so much more to Kelly. She ran to him, and Hermes came running towards her. As they made their way to each other, she could hear her daughter scream: 'MA-MA'. Daniel must have put their daughter down because her little feet were catching up with Hermes. There were no doubts in Kelly's mind any longer. Yes, they still recognized her? And yes, they were definitely happy to see her. No, no words needed to be spoken, Kelly dropped down on her knees and welcomed Hermes into her arms. How she had missed him. Helena reached them just a fragment of a second later. There was enough room in Kelly's arms to hug both of her kids. 'I have missed you guys so much' Kelly managed to stutter between sniffs of utter joy, hugging her kids as tight as she possibly could. 'Mama, I made you a sign' Hermes said. 'It's very beautiful, Hermes' Kelly said. 'And I got you this, mama' Helena said as she put a Hawaiian Lei around her mother's neck. Kelly had tears in her eyes. She hugged both of her children again. Kelly looked up at her brother, who was standing beside her and gave him a huge smile. 'Look who I brought' Kelly told the kids. They hugged their uncle and showered him with kisses. Kelly looked to where Daniel was standing just moments ago. He was nowhere to be seen; she just looked straight into the lens of a paparazzo. From the corner of her eye, she could see Daniel approaching them, undoubtedly looking forward to interrupting this happy family reunion. Kelly decided then and there she wouldn't let him. She took a few steps forward. She looked her ex straight in the eye and said: 'I'll bring them back just before I leave for New York again.' Daniel just nodded and gave her the key of the house she could stay in and a car key. 'I won't be needing those' Kelly was happy she could tell him this. How she was happy her brother had taken care of everything for her. She didn't need to depend on her ex-husband for transport or residence. She looked at Daniel with no sign of emotion, then she turned around, brought her arms around her kids and told them: 'Let's go, kids'. Not looking back, she walked away from her kids' father, away from her ex-husband, away from him.

Kelly's brother sat next to the cab driver as Kelly took the backseat. Her kids on her left and right, her hands never not touching them, her eyes never not looking at them. She was happy. The beach house was great, and she was really thankful her brother came with her. He took care of their bags, the kids' bags, he installed the kids' rooms, Kelly's room and his own. This way, Kelly had time to spend every single second with her kids. Anthony even took care of dinner, he had made a grilled steak, French fries and a salad and he had brought ice creams from the shop for all of them. Kelly didn't think her brother could cook, but here he was, being the perfect houseman. He'd definitely make a great father someday. After dinner, Kelly took a bath with her kids. Again, Kelly was in between her kids. While Hermes was investing with the spout, Helena was playing with the foam and spreading it all over her mother's face and hair. Kelly didn't mind one bit and did the same to her daughter and son. Shrieks of laughter could be heard far from the house. Anthony was on the beach, enjoying the smell of the it, seeing the waves crashing and the water covering his feet. He was happy Kelly was happy. He looked at the enlightened house, then at the cell phone in his hand, it was Kelly's. He had taken it with him when she went into the bathroom with the kids. He composed a new text: _I'm so happy to be here. The kids and I are doing just fine, finally! Xoxo _He doubted for a moment but he decided to send it anyway. He scrolled through Kelly's contacts and found the person he wanted to receive this message. Send…

After their bath time fun, the kids were exhausted and although they objected, Kelly said it was time for bed. Even though they each had their own bedroom, the kids wanted to sleep with their mother. Kelly told them it was okay for tonight. Knowing all too well if they asked her again tomorrow, she would let them. She lay in the middle of her King Size bed, having Hermes to her right and Helena to her left. She read them a bedtime story, but they didn't even make it till page 3. They were fast asleep. Kelly was tired as well, she put the book away and snuggled her kids closer to her. In less than five minutes she was sound asleep as well. It was her first good night rest in a long while. Only one reason for that. Her kids were all she needed. No one else. She didn't need anything or anyone else to make her happy. Not even Matthew. She was away from everything, she was away from him.


	16. Chapter 16: Away from her

**Chapter 16: Away from her**

Matthew sighed as he entered his apartment. It was silent which was a relief because it meant Maria wasn't there yet. He plopped himself down onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. His mind drifting off to the one thing that really mattered to him. He thought about how much closer they had become these past few days. Matt couldn't help but smile when thinking of Kelly. Even though it had been hard with her being sad most of the time. But he loved her, sad or happy, he'd do anything for her. And she needed him. He'd make sure he would be there for her, always. With that thought fixated in his mind, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

What a lovely dream I'm dreaming, Matt thought. Kelly was sitting on his lap, straddling him and kissing a trail of wet kisses along his jaw line. Matt moaned and felt himself getting more and more aroused in his sleep. He riled underneath the woman who was giving him this satisfaction. He felt hands on his crotch, fingers working to unfasten his belt. He grabbed the hands he thought were Kelly's and slowly opened his eyes. Big was his shock when he saw Maria sitting on his lap. Her brown hair falling around her face. His growing erection was gone in a second. 'Maria?' he sort of shouted. 'Surprised to see me baby?' she asked with a seducing voice. 'Euhm…' Matt didn't know what to say. He tried to sit up, but Maria wouldn't let him. 'Where do you think you're going?' she asked. 'I'm back baby, we are not leaving this couch the next few days'. 'Yes, we are' Matt said pushing Maria off of him and sitting up. 'Didn't you miss me?' she asked. 'Because I sure as hell missed you' she leaned in closer to kiss him but Matt pulled away.'We need to talk' he whispered.

'I cannot believe this!' Maria spoke with a shocked voice. 'You told me there was nothing going on between you and Kelly and now you're telling me you love her and you want to be with her'. Matt just nodded. He figured it would be best if he'd just let her ramble for a couple of minutes. 'You are a jerk! I hate you!' she screamed wanting to punch him in the face. But Matt ducked before she could hit him. 'Look, Maria, I never meant to hurt you but this is just how I feel… I love her'. Maria looked at him with surprise written all over her face: 'How can you possibly love her? You haven't even slept with her yet. You'll see, once you sleep with her, you'll realize it's me you want.' Matt looked away, avoiding Maria's eyes. 'You didn't!' Maria hissed. 'Did you? Did you sleep with her? … Answer me, you dick!' 'Yes, I've slept with her. And I want to be with her!' Maria looked down and nodded slowly. 'Well' she paused 'in spite of everything you've done, I still want to be with you. I don't mind you having feelings for someone else. You'll get over her eventually,' she exclaimed while getting up and walking towards Matthew. Matt was stunned. 'Look, Maria, I don't think you understand. I love Kelly and she loves me,' he took a few steps backwards as Maria was nearing him. 'And we want to be together.' Maria grabbed the collar of his shirt, kissed his cheek and whispered 'You can be with Kelly… and with me'. 'What?' Matt shouted as he grabbed Maria's upper arms and pushed her away. 'I want to be with Kelly, just Kelly!' Maria was coming at him again, but Matt held her back. 'Look, Maria, I want you to leave. You can stay here for a couple of days until you've found a place to stay. But I want you out by the end of the week.' And with that Matt left his apartment. Away from her.

He didn't know where to go, so he decided to go for a walk in Central Park. He sat down on a bench where he had eaten ice cream with Kelly before, when they were still just friends. He reminisced the times they hung out together as just friends. Strolling around in the park, going for ice cream together, galaventing around the city. He realized once more it was Kelly he wanted, only Kelly he wanted to be with. He smiled. Just then he could feel his cell phone vibrating in the back of his pants. He reached into his pocket, and unlocked his phone to read a text from Kelly: _I'm deliriously happy to be here. The kids and I are doing just fine, finally! Xoxo_

Matt's smile grew even wider when he read her text. He was so very happy for her. He answered immediately: _I'm happy for you and H². Give them both a big hug from me. And a special kiss for you! I miss you… xoxo _ After he had hit the 'send' button, the smile slowly disappeared from Matt's face. As happy as he was knowing she and the kids were doing fine, he felt awful. He missed. He missed her more than words could say. She, being in France and him being in New York, thousands of miles apart was killing him. He couldn't live without her anymore. He loathed being this far away from her.


	17. Chapter 17: Alone together

**Chapter 17: Alone together**

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Kelly opened the door to her apartment. Her brother Anthony came up with her although she had told him it wasn't necessary for him to bring her up. But he insisted. He wanted to make sure she got home alright since she must be exhausted. He was a great brother, and Kelly was so grateful for everything he did for her and the kids. She had thanked him hundreds of times over the past few days. She had truly relived, seeing her children again and spending precious time with them. But as soon as she dropped them off with their father less than 10 hours ago and she had to leave them behind again, it seemed as if all desire to live had left her body once again.

The flight home had been silent, with Kelly staring out of the window most of the time whereas Anthony had been able to get some sleep. The ride home was even more silent. When Anthony asked if she was going to see Matthew, she didn't even respond. Caught up in her own thoughts, she blocked everything and everyone out. Now, here they were, standing in of her apartment. In utter silence. She put her bag on the floor by the door and went into the living room. She sank down onto the couch, pulled her knees to her body and buried her head in between them. Anthony turned on the lights but Kelly immediately asked him to turn them off again. She told him she was going to sleep in a while anyway. 'Is there anything else I can do, Kel?' Anthony asked her. She just shook her head, not even looking at her brother. 'Okay, I'll call you tomorrow then,' he said before he turned around, ready but hesitant nonetheless to leave her behind like this. 'Anthony', Kelly whispered. He turned to face her again and was surprised she was already right in front of him to give him the biggest of hugs. 'Thanks again, for every single thing you have done'. He stroked her back before he said: 'Anytime'. He let go of her and placed a kiss on her cheek, then grabbed both of her shoulders and squeezed them looking into her eyes. She just nodded, a silent sign she was going to be okay and with that he left and took a cab home to his own apartment and his girlfriend, leaving Kelly alone in the dark.

A few blocks from Kelly's apartment, Matthew was sleeping soundly when suddenly his iPhone beeped. He grabbed it with his eyes still closed and unlocked it. It was a text from Anthony. '_Hey Matt, we're back in NYC. Worried bout Kel though. Keep an eye on her, will you? Thx mate!'_ He didn't doubt a single second about what to do. He got out of bed, put on the first jeans he could find, grabbed a T-shirt and managed to pull it over his head somehow while he was already on his way out. 'Taxi!' he shouted. Walking to her place would take too long even if it were only 9 blocks. If he was going to Kelly's, he would make sure he set a new record. The ride only lasted for 3 minutes, since it was late at night and there was no traffic whatsoever. It left him just enough time to reply to Anthony's text: _'I'm on it! Thanks man!'_ The taxi stopped right in front of Kelly's building. Matt slipped a $20 bill to the driver, not waiting for any change. He rushed towards the entrance, the doorman nodding and opening the door to let Matt in. Once upstairs, he used his spare key to unlock the front door to Kelly's apartment. He stepped inside and listened. He didn't hear her, all the lights were out. He slowly closed the front door and checked her living room first, but she wasn't there. He tried her bedroom next, where he had better luck this time. If you could even call it luck. Kelly was lying all curled up with her back towards the door on top of her bed, on top of her sheets. He could hear her sobs through the dark. He watched her for a second, then went to her. He got on the bed, lay himself next to her, spooning her while he searched for her hands to entwine them with his own. He placed a soft kiss on her left ear and that was that. Both of them. Alone. In the dark, together.


	18. Chapter 18: Play with me

**Chapter 18: Play with me **

It was already 9.30 in the morning when Matthew opened his eyes for the first time that day. He was still holding Kelly the same way he had when he came to her last night. By the rhythm of her breathing he figured she was still sleeping. As slow and silently as possible, he broke loose from her and got up. He decided to make Kelly some breakfast. Both of them were off work today, so they could take their time and catch up with one another. Matt left Kelly's bedroom on tiptoe, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eggs and milk were enough for him to make some scrambled eggs. He pressed two cups on Kelly's espresso machine, toasted some bread and squeezed some oranges to make fresh juice. When all of this was ready, he put it on a tray with a flower he picked from the bouquet he found on the kitchen's counter and took it to Kelly's bedroom. She hadn't stirred, still curled up, with her back to the door. Matt walked towards the bed and climbed on it, tucked one knee underneath and set the tray down in between him and Kelly. He lowered his head and kissed Kelly's hair. She still didn't stir. Matt grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip. He rested his head against the headboard and looked at Kelly. It was then her arms moved and her head turned slightly over to his side. Kelly turned around fully, seeing Matthew was already drinking coffee. 'I thought you'd might want something to eat' he said in a hoarse voice. Kelly sat up in the bed, resting her head against the headboard alongside Matt. She took the cup of coffee from him and took a big gulp. 'You know, I've made two cups' he pointed towards the second cup still untouched on the tray. Kelly didn't respond and embraced the cup with both her hands as though it was a precious thing she was holding.

Matt watched her intently. Something had changed in her demeanor since he last saw her. When they said their goodbyes earlier this week, they acted like teenagers experiencing the feeling of love for the first time. Now, they were adults, dealing with life at its toughest. It was hard for him to believe all of this was happening to her. How could her kids have been taken from her? He couldn't even imagine how Kelly must be feeling. Looking at her, and seeing the grey circles around her eyes, her dropped shoulders and the light that had disappeared from her eyes, it made him realize she had hit rock bottom. Matt leaned forward and placed a long soft kiss on the side of Kelly's head, taking in the smell of her hair. Kelly didn't flinch, she closed her eyes for a brief moment during the kiss but went back to staring into the cup of coffee she held in her hands. 'So,' Matt spoke, 'tell me about France' while he handed her a piece of toast. He was happy she took it from him and took a bite. They ate in silence for a moment. Although no words were spoken, they shared the intimacy of sharing a breakfast. Both were still drinking from the same cup, they drank from the same glass and both of them were eating the eggs off the same plate. A feeling of silent intimacy Matt couldn't deny and to him it was enough.

When they had finished eating, Matt put the tray onto the floor on his side of the bed. 'Anything special you want to do today?' he asked Kelly. She shook her head. 'Naah, just staying in'. Matt nodded. 'If you want to go out, you're free to do whatever you like' she said. 'Nope,' Matt answered, 'I'd like to stay with you today.' He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head onto the palm of his right hand and looked up at Kelly who was still leaning against the headboard of her bed. 'I'm going to take a shower', she said, 'I feel icky from the flight'. Matt nodded and watched her as she got off the bed. Instead of leaving the bedroom, she walked to Matt's side of the bed and sat down by his side. His head now onto his other hand, he watched her intently. Kelly looked right ahead of her, towards the white wooden door of her bedroom. It was as if what she was going to say was written down there somewhere: 'The kids are okay.' She sighed before she continued. 'They made me a welcoming sign that said 'Welcome Super Mama' and we talked a lot about all of this. This entire situation and how they feel about it. We played together on the beach near the house. We built castles in the sand. We walked through the water as our feet got wet. We slept in the same bed every night, just the three of us. It felt so good being with them, you know, just having dinner together, going for walks hours on end along the beach, making drawings, taking baths together before going to sleep...' Matt had started to softly rub her back while she was telling him about her past week. 'They must have been thrilled to have you with them' Matt said. Kelly nodded. 'Helena said she wants to come home, to New York…', Matthew could hear the crack in her voice, indicating she was on the verge of breaking down again. Kelly quickly turned around and kissed the corner of Matt's mouth. 'I'm going to shower now', drifting out of the room. Matt wished there was something he could do to cheer her up.

When Matt entered the bathroom he heard Kelly was still in the shower. He didn't say anything and brushed his teeth. The bathroom was becoming rather steamy. Matt couldn't see himself in the mirror anymore. He sat down on the edge of Kelly's bathtub. When he heard Kelly turn off the water, he took a towel from the shelf and held it open for her. Kelly stepped out of the shower and into Matt's embrace. He rubbed her dry; bound the towel around her slim body and sat her down on the tub next to him. 'What did Hermes say?' Matt asked curiously. Kelly let her head fall and sighed long and loud. 'Hermes likes it there. He loves the beach, the ocean, the weather. His father.' Matt rubbed Kelly's back and said convincingly: 'And his mother!' Kelly looked at Matt and for the first time that day she smiled. Briefly though, it was gone in less than a second. But it was a smile nonetheless. 'He says he misses me. We talked a lot. About things. He's so serious when he's with his father, you know. He didn't even want to play hide and seek with Helena and me because he feels too old. Can you believe that? He's only five. His father never plays with him and Helena. It just breaks my heart to leave them there…' Matt didn't know what to say and just kept stroking her back and massaging her shoulders. 'I want my kids to be kids! Do you understand?' Matt nodded and placed a kiss on her sleep while he got up. He stood in front of her, extended his hands to her. She looked up at him and slowly put her hands in his and he pulled her to her feet in one smooth movement. When they were face to face, Matt looked deeply into Kelly's eyes before lowering his to her lips, he kissed her and bit her lower lip. Delicately. Tasting her. He stepped backwards, still holding Kelly's hands in his and she followed him.

They made their way into Kelly's bedroom, kissing each other tenderly as Matthew made his way towards her bed. He abandoned her lips and kissed a slow trail along her jaw towards her neck. Kelly tilted her head to the left to give him better access. She buried her head in his shoulder and bit it while he aroused her with his kisses. 'I love you, Kel' Matt whispered in between his licks along her neckline. Kelly just sighed loudly. She lifted her head and stepped back. She looked at Matthew with a flushed expression. Her hands went to the knot that held her towel together above her cleavage. She undid it and let it fall to the floor. 'Play with me' she ordered.


	19. Chapter 19: It's you, it's always you

**Chapter 19: You, it's always you **

_They made their way into Kelly's bedroom, kissing each other tenderly as Matthew led the way. He abandoned her lips and kissed a slow trail along her jaw, up towards her temple and then down to her neck. Kelly inched her head a little to the left to give him better access before she gracefully buried her head somewhere in between his head and shoulder. She bit him right there and marked him as hers while he kept turning her on with his kisses. 'I love you, Kel' Matt whispered in between his licks along her neckline. Kelly just sighed loudly. She lifted her head and took a step back. She looked at Matthew with a flushed expression. Her hands went to the knot that held her towel together above her cleavage. She undid it and let it fall to the floor. 'Play with me' she ordered._

While Kelly was waiting in her make-up chair and Sarah was doing her best to transform her into Lily, she let her mind wander back to the day before, to Matthew and what he was doing to her in the privacy of her bedroom.

_As soon as she had given the order, Matt grabbed her by the waist, roughly pressing their bodies together, hips to groin, glued together and inseparable from then on. Bolts of electricity shot up in both their bodies. He slowly slid his arms up towards her breasts and squeezed them lightly before he quickly scooted her up under her arms and spun them around in once swift movement. Her long legs locking behind his back while he was turning their bodies to a destination they had not yet been to. When Matt noticed his intended goal, he pressed Kelly against the wall, next to the full length mirror. She held his face in between her hands, while his hands were roaming her back, their tongues were exploring each other's mouths as if it were their first time there. Her legs were still locked tightly together behind his back. He leaned slightly backwards and slid one hand down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down to a certain point. Kelly's feet took over from there and she slid them further down his legs until they were around his calves. She did the same thing for his boxers. Matt quickly stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. Next, Kelly hoisted up his t-shirt and brought it over his arms and head. She touched his chest and inched Matt closer to her with her legs indicating she was already ready for him. 'Now, Matt' she hissed. _

Just thinking about it made her want him again already. Once again he had made her feel on top of the world. Only he was able to take her from the lowest depth to the highest peak possible and she simply couldn't get enough of it. Thinking about it, thinking about him and how they were doing it with her being pressed up against the wall made her cheeks blush. She looked to her right and there he was, in his own make-up chair, playing with his cell phone, pointing it in her direction and probably capturing her every move before sending it to Lightt. She blushed even more as he gave her a sly smile. As Matt looked at her through the screen of his iPhone, he couldn't help but feel lucky for having her in his life. She was just breathtaking and the best person he had ever met. She was his best friend, his soul mate, and without a doubt the best sex he had ever had.

She grabbed her own iPhone and started typing a message. '**What are you thinking about?**' she hit the send button and heard Matt's cell phone beep just a few seats away from her. It was her time to smile now. But her mind was soon occupied again with thoughts of their yesterday's lovemaking.

_Matt looked into her eyes and entered her directly. His shaft going all the way in at once. No hesitation. Kelly gasped and her head fell back. 'Aaah' she moaned. Matt, who was holding Kelly up with his hands underneath her butt cheeks pulled out almost all the way and repeated his first move again. Kelly's head snapped forward and her eyes pierced through his. She was trembling. 'Matt', her voice was shaking as well. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything but repeating his action again. And again. And again. Kelly put her arms around his neck and hugged him while he was thrusting into her. Faster and harder with every move he made. Her eyes were shut. She clung to him, tighter and tighter. Matt was breathing heavily into her ear. 'I'm gonna cum' he panted. Kelly opened her eyes and looked to her side. Kelly was shuddering; a million tingly sensations setting her on fire. She blew a kiss onto Matt's cheek and then started licking and nibbling his earlobe. 'I'm close too' she whispered. Matt slowed his pace a bit. It took all of his strength not to pump harder and to release everything he had to offer into her. But if it meant waiting for her, so they would come in unison, then he would definitely wait. She was so worth the wait. _

His cell phone beeped and he read the text and immediately looked over to where Kelly was sitting who was pretending to be casually talking to Sarah, the make-up artist. Then she eyed him and winked, a smile from ear to ear. It was great to see her smile again, and it was even greater that he was the reason behind that smile.

'_Matt, look' Kelly pointed out during their lovemaking. She took his face in between her hands and turned it to the left side, to where her full length mirror was. Both of them were looking at their reflection in the mirror, seeing how they were doing it standing up against the wall. Matt's penis slid out slowly and he pushed it all the way into Kelly again. His eyes fixed on Kelly's face in the mirror. Her eyes closed as he again pulled out and slid into her harder, yet again. Her mouth fell open and started forming an O - 'Yes', she exclaimed, breathing heavily. 'Yes, Matt' was all she could say as he kept repeating his actions. She was nearing her climax and so was he. Matt's wasn't going to last long anymore so he removed his right hand from Kelly's butt cheek and brought it in between their bodies. He put his thumb against her clit which caused her to squirm. 'Aaarghhhh' her head fell backwards and she let is rest against the wall behind her. 'Open your eyes, Kel' he ordered her while he pushed entirely into her over and over again, faster and faster. She was coming down hard on him, every time he thrust into her. 'Open them' he said once more and this time she met his demand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was still looking at their reflection in the mirror. It aroused him to no end seeing how good they worked together. She kissed his cheek and sought his mouth, preventing him from looking into the mirror but straight into her eyes. She turned her tongue around his and with one final thrust and his thumb still causing sensations to her clit they both came hard. Together. The way he had wanted it. The way they both had wanted it. _

He loved seeing her smile. He quickly moved his fingers over the screen of his iPhone and sent her a text back. He knew exactly what to send her.

_As they were both panting heavily, struggling to catch their breath again, still against the wall, their foreheads touching, sweat mingling, Kelly unlocked her legs from behind Matt's back and slid down. Resting her back against the wall, Matt put his hands against the wall on either side of her face, capturing Kelly, not ready to let her get away yet. He eyed her up and down, and pressed a passionate kiss onto her swollen lips. 'That was amazing' he said. Kelly smiled at him and pushed his chest slightly. She took his hands in his and guided him to the bed with her. It was her turn to lead the way now. _

'**You, it's always you I think about!**' Kelly read it and smiled; butterflies were going mad in her stomach. His text, his words reminding her of their second round yesterday late afternoon.

_Matt sat down on the foot of the bed as Kelly was still standing in front of him. Her body was glorious. He held her in front of him by the waist and stroked her thighs lazily. Kelly took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, his chin, his eyebrows, his nose and finally she made her way to his lips. She locked his lips in her mouth, nibbling them playfully. Pushing his shoulders lightly, he slowly fell back onto the bed, bringing her down with him. She climbed on top of him and started straddling him. His erection growing harder by the second. Kelly roamed his chest and drew lazy kisses round his nipples while she grabbed his shaft with her left hand and kneaded his balls with her right. 'Kel' Matthew whispered at once, knowing he wouldn't last long this way. Kelly started nibbling his ear. 'What's wrong?' she asked him devilishly, trying her best not to giggle. While she stuck her tongue in his ear, she kept playing with his private parts, pumping her hands and feeling Matt grow in her touch. He was starting to move and wanted to get away from her touch. He grabbed her wrists and rolled them over in one swift motion. 'Enough' he said. He sat down on his knees in between Kelly's legs and spread them a little further. He kneaded her inner thighs and blew kisses around her belly button and her lower abdomen. Kelly lifted her hips up a little, giving the hint Matthew could take the next step. He looked into her eyes and lay on top of her letting his middle and index finger stroke her walls. She was more than ready for him, he felt it. And boy, was he ready for her. He removed his fingers from inside of her and brought them to her mouth. She tasted herself. Next she felt Matt's lips on her, so he could taste her as well. He pinned her arms above her head and entwined their fingers. He rolled them both over so she was again on top. She wanted to sit up but Matt held her down with him. 'I wanna ride you' Kelly said pouting. But the feeling of Matt's erection creeping into her, made up for her minor tantrum of not getting it the way she wanted it. Matt pulled out a bit and pumped into her again. 'Later' he whispered. Kelly looked at him, lifting one eyebrow, asking him if there was going to be another go after this one. He kept her body still on top of him, his arms around her lower back, he pulled out and entered her again, more forcefully this time. 'Aaaah' she hissed. __'I won't be the one who says 'stop'', he seductively spoke. _She looked down at Matt and licked her lips before speaking; 'You never told me what happened with you and Maria'. Matt looked up at her, 'Do you really wanna talk about Maria now?' he asked her putting a wet kiss on her upper lip before grabbing her right breast and bringing it to his mouth. 'Is there a reason to talk about Maria?' she asked him, brushing her hands through his hair as he was playing with her nipple. He didn't answer, too consumed with bringing her pleasure. 'Matt?' she lowered her head to see what he was doing. 'Ma-att!' she panted with a soft tone. 'Huh?' he asked dumbfounded. 'Is there a reason to talk about Maria?' He smiled, and sat up, bringing Kelly up with him, so she could finally start riding him, only she didn't. She stilled and eyed him suspiciously, worry written across her face. Matt grabbed her hips and started to pull her to him and then to push her away again, causing friction. And a chain reaction as well as Kelly's hips started to move immediately. 'That's my girl' Matt said. 'Is that what you say to Maria when you make love to her?' she asked with a hinge of uncertainty in her voice, slightly moving her hips, not being able to resist making love to him. 'Said', Matt replied before attacking her neck again and showering it with kisses, 'I don't say that to her anymore and Maria and I never made love Kel, we had sex'. Kelly stilled again. He kissed her chin, 'This is making love', he said before kissing her passionately on the lips and starting to move her hips again for her. Kelly looked at him, overtaken by emotion. 'Do you really mean that?' she asked. She got her response when Matt flipped them both over again, him on top, entering her another time, filling her completely. 'I only make love to people I love. And that's you, Kel' he whispered before starting up a slow but steady pace as he began to satisfy her again. 'It's always you'. 

As she read his text again and thought back to their day in bed together, she was overcome with emotion. She looked towards Matthew again, who was watching her with admiration in his eyes. 'I love you', she mouthed. He smiled and closed his eyes, reassuring her of his love for her. 'You're done' Sarah told Kelly. 'Thanks', Kelly said, 'as always you've done a great job'. Kelly took her iPhone and sent a text to Matthew. '**I'll be in my trailer, waiting for you… ;-)**' She got up from her chair and made her way out of the make-up trailer, winking at Matthew as she left in a hurry. Once she reached her trailer, she couldn't help but think about their third time yesterday. Matt didn't call it quits after round two and Kelly was too stubborn to give in and say 'stop'. Besides, she liked making love to Matthew too much for there not to be a round three.

_They lay curled up onto Kelly's bed, completely wrapped up into each other, one of Kelly's legs lying in between Matt's. She was running her fingers lazily over his chest and through his chest hair. Her head rested lazily in his arm pit and she inhaled his scent. To her, he smelled divine. She placed a kiss on his chest. 'Kel,' he started to speak. 'I'd like us to move in together'. She lifted her head and looked at him, surprised. 'Ahm' she hesitated, 'do you think we're ready for that?' looking into his eyes for an honest answer. He looked at her, his eyes and words convincing her. 'I've given Maria some time to find someplace else to stay. I'm not going back to my apartment until I'm absolutely sure she's gone. And I'd like to stay here with you until then and frankly, I don't think I ever want to leave you after…' his words were interrupted when she kissed him passionately. 'I don't want you to leave either' she said before attacking his lips again. He turned on his right side. Facing her, he grabbed her thigh and pulled her right leg over his thigh. 'Round three?' she asked him with a smile on her face. He kissed her hungrily. Their tongues meeting and reuniting once again. Heat and passion were taking over from their earlier comfort and coziness and soon they were both ready for the next round. Matt pressed his erection into her entrance, slowly. It wasn't going to be wild and rough this time. It would be soft and tender. Kelly brought her right leg up a bit more, it was now around his lower back, to give him more and better entrance. He buried himself deep into her and started moving his hips unhurriedly. They were both looking into each other's eyes, reaching a new level of intimacy. Kelly grabbed Matt's butt with her right hand as his thrusts were becoming more vigorous. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as he was going in deeper and deeper. Matt's tongue slipped into her mouth and he watched her, enjoying his every move. He loved bringing her so much pleasure. Her hands were starting to tremble as she grabbed his butt, she pinched it harder as his thrusts became harder, more constricted. He let his left hand wander from the small of her back towards her butt and squeezed. He did it hard and used his hand there to push her hips even closer towards him. Kelly's walls closed around him and with three more thrusts he moved in, and Kelly welcomed him home. _

Matt's phone beeped and when he read her text, he felt like he was in prison. How much time were they going to spend on his make-up? He wanted to leave, get to Kelly right away. He started to writhe in his chair, impatient and desperate to get to her. As soon as he got the okay his make-up was fine, he patted Joey's shoulder and thanked her before he hurriedly left the make-up trailer. He practically ran like a wild man towards Kelly's trailer and knocked her door. She opened it within less than a second as if she had been waiting for him on the other end all along. He stepped inside, kicked the door shut with his right foot, turned the lock, grabbed Kelly, switched position so she was against the door and eyed her longingly. 'What took you so long?' she whispered. Their mouths kissing already, although they were not even touching. He pressed their bodies closer together and said; 'Obviously, they have more work applying my make-up than yours. I don't think I could portray your lover if I didn't wear any make-up. You're far too gorgeous for someone like me.' Their mouths slowly closing the gap in between them. Kelly's eyes went from his puppy eyes to his longing lips. 'Shut up, Matt' she said softly with a small smile on her face. 'Are we getting rude now?' he asked her backing his mouth a bit away from hers to look at her entire face. 'No, desperate rather' she hissed before locking lips. 'We're going to ruin our make-up', Matt said while still kissing her. 'You're such a drama queen', Kelly replied before turning them around and pushing Matt against the door and devouring his mouth like a predator would his prey. He grabbed her upper arms, pushed her away in front of him and onto her couch. She fell over the side of her couch and onto her back into the soft cushions. As she positioned herself in a more comfortable way, she heard Matt unfasten his belt and taking off his pants in record time. Matt was with her on the couch within seconds. 'Finally, less talk, more action', she said, hugging him tightly and pressing him down onto the couch with her. His right hand slid underneath her skirt and he pulled down her panties hurriedly. 'We have to be on set in ten', he excused himself for being so roughly with her. 'I don't care' she said in a low voice, 'I only care about you, us, here.' He entered her forcefully. Kelly knew he was going to bring her to ecstasy again. No man had ever succeeded in giving her so many orgasms in so little time. But with Matt, it worked every time. He started moving inside of her, picking up his pace with every thrust he made. She clung to him, arms and legs keeping him captive as he moved inside of her. Her mouth was becoming dry and her breathing became ragged. She licked her lips. It became hard for her to breathe as he pushed into her, harder and faster. All of her muscles contracting as he made her climax. Matt kept pounding into her until he was ready to release himself. With one hard and final thrust he came hard and he shuddered above her, still inside of her. 'I knew you could do it', Kelly said proudly still out of breath while looking at her watch and seeing they were still on time to shoot their scene. He was panting, but he managed to kiss her. 'It's only because I'm with you', he whispered. 'It's always you'.


	20. Chapter 20: Your wish is my command

**Chapter 20: Your wish is my command**

Kelly and Matt were lying curled up, cuddling on the couch inside of her trailer. As much as she loved lying there with Matt holding her so tightly into his arms, spooning her, inhaling the heavenly scent of her blond hair locks, she knew very well, just like he did, that they had to get up soon. "We have to go", Kelly said silently and still a little bit out of breath from their quickie that reached its glorious just moments ago. Matt placed a kiss on the backside of her lower neck, hugging her even tighter than he was already doing. "I wanna quit", he said. Kelly sat up and looked at him. "What?" she asked softly, worry written all over her face. "I wanna quit if it means I get to spend the entire day here with you. Just lying here with you in my arms is all I want, all I've ever wanted really." Kelly's heart melted right then and there and a smile appeared on her face, lighting the entire room. "Oh", she said. Matt returned the smile. "What did you think I was talking about?" he asked. "Nothing", she replied quickly before pecking his lips and standing upright to straighten her clothes and check her make-up in the full length mirror. Matt snuck up behind her and put his arms around her lower waist. His chin resting on her right shoulder blade, he looked into the mirror, directly into Kelly's eyes. "Remember the last time we looked into a mirror together?", he asked before licking a long wet trail along the right side of her neck hoping she would give into him again and go for another round. "No, I don't", she said blankly, doing her very best not to burst into laughter, knowing very well what he was referring to. Boy, did she remember their mirror-view-lovemaking. She rested her hands upon his that were folded over her tummy. She stroked them before slowly unfolding them and turning around in his embrace. She took his face into her hands and gave him a quick yet soft kiss on the cheek. "Besides we don't have time for this." She pecked his lips while she couldn't hide a smile on her lips from playing his mind. "So you do remember?" Matt asked while he smacked her butt playfully. "Come on, Rufus" she yelled, leaving her trailer but not before looking back and giving him a wink. She chuckled when she saw the dumbstruck look on his face. "Aye Aye, _Lil_" he yelled after her knowing very well she was out of earshot once she had stepped outside into the mass of screaming fans who had been awaiting her.

Once she had managed to get through the screaming crowd, Kelly entered the studio. She walked up to Robert who was already waiting for her on set. He looked at his watch and smiled at Kelly indicating that she was a tad late. "Fashionably late as always", Robert said before taking in her appearance. "You look radiant as always." Kelly blushed and gave him an enthusiastic smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek as a welcome. "Everybody ready?" the director shouted. Kelly and Robert took their places, which was near the counter of the kitchen in Lily's apartment.

**Aaaaand ACTION**

Lily: "What are these?"

Bart: "Don't act as if you don't know."

The envelope fell with a thud onto the counter.

Bart: "You've been divorced too many times to ask me a stupid question like that. How many times was it again? 5, 6?"

Lily: "Divorce?"

Bart: "Don't make a fool out of me, Lily"

Lily: "Bart, I..."

Bart: "Send them to my office as soon as you've signed them."

Lily: "Could you at least have the decency to tell me why you want a divorce because I … "

Bart: "The decency!?" His voice sounded as if the words came from the very back of his throat. "The decency", he said again. He started to laugh devilishly now. "Tell me, Lily, how decent of you is it to fuck your ex-husband - by the way I'm talking about Humphrey in case you don't know which one I'm talking about - when you are supposedly committed to me."

Lily just stood there, looking at him – awed – slightly nodding her head the way she always does when cornered.

Bart: "How decent is it to go behind my back the minute Chuck comes to you to slander me without any reason?"

Bart's voice became more violent with every word he spoke. Lily took a small step back, putting her left hand on the counter as some sort of support. It was of no use as Bart soon closed the distance between them by stepping closer and putting a death grip on her left wrist, pinning it on the countertop.

Bart: "How decent of you is it to stand here pretending you don't know why someone would want to divorce you, AGAIN."

Lily: "Bart, let go of me."

Bart: "What? Not decent enough for you?"

He looked at her as if he were ready to grope her. Lily thought that if ever Bart was going to kill her, it would've been right in this moment. She imagined how he would put his hands around her throat and forcefully squeeze it until all the air would leave her lungs and everything would go black. She was glad when she heard the elevator ping and was pulled out of her horrible daydream. She could hear someone entering the apartment and someone coming up behind her. Bart still had his hand firm around Lily's wrist. "You're nothing but a lying whore," Bart yelled, gripping her wrist even tighter. Then, Lily heard the four words coming from the one person who was always there to save her from the Bass men.

"Let go of her!"

Bart took in the unexpected visitor like it was a piece of shit and just as fast ignored him: "I expect these papers on my desk by the end of the week", he said while picking them off the counter and shoving them into Lily's chest. Bart looked her over once more, eyes filled with disgust, looking at her as if she were the mother of all harlots.

Lily grabbed hold of the papers so they wouldn't drop to the floor. She was trembling. Her head hung low, staring at the floor trying to figure out how Bart had found out about her tryst with Rufus.

She felt two hands touch her shoulders, slowly kneading the tension out of them.

She turned around and looked into the eyes of her savior.

Chuck: "Are you alright?"

Lily: "Oh Charles, your father is just…"

Chuck: "Don't call him that. That man is not my father anymore. If anything, he's not worthy of that title."

Lily: "I have no idea how he found out about..."

Chuck: "About what?"

Lily realized Chuck hadn't heard that part of her conversation with Bart, she silenced and just looked into her stepson's eyes.

Chuck nodded and couldn't help his mouth from forming a small smile. "Rufus?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

Chuck grabbed hold of her wrists. "Let me call him", he said grabbing his BlackBerry from his pocket before enclosing Lily fully into his arms.

**CUT**

"Alright, onto the next scene", the director indicated. "Kelly and Ed, I want you on that couch, like you were when we did the scene after Lily got almost raped by Jack".

"Got it", Ed replied while Sarah was adjusting Kelly's hair.

Lily and Charles were soon sitting on the couch, Chuck holding onto her hand as a comforting painkiller for the pain Bart had put upon her.

Lily: "Charles, your father… Bart," she corrected herself. "I want to thank you for saving me, again."

Chuck: "Don't thank me, I'd do it any time."

Lily: "I know", she nodded appreciatively, immensely proud of what a good man Chuck had become. "I was a fool for trusting him over you, I realize that now. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

Chuck: "Lily, I know you're a good person, and the best mother I could've wished for."

Lily's eyes were getting all watery from Chuck's sweet words.

Chuck gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before taking her in his arms. When they broke their hug, Lily let her hand rest on Chuck's shoulder and squeezed it before saying: "Thank you, Charles!"

Chuck just smiled at her. Finally she believed him, finally she saw what kind of an unhearted person Bart Bass really was.

When the elevator pinged, indicating that Rufus had arrived Chuck got up and left but not without kissing Lily goodbye sweetly. Chuck nodded politely at Rufus and left the two of them alone.

Rufus took place on the couch next to Lily.

Lily's head hung low, unable to look at Rufus.

Rufus: "Lil…"

Lily: "Rufus, I don't want to talk."

Rufus nodded shortly: "What do you want, then?"

Lily: "I want you to take me into your arms."

Rufus immediately did as she told, for he would do anything she told him to.

Lily who had her head resting onto Rufus' shoulder, her lips brushing against the stubble on his neck: "I want you to tell me you forgive me for leaving you a year ago."

Rufus moved his right hand from the low of her back to the back of her head before he loosened his grip on her to look into her eyes: "I forgive you, Lil. I forgave you a long time ago for that".

Lily: "I want you to make love to me." She said it in a whisper, inching her head closer to his.

Rufus licked his lips quickly before locking lips with the woman he loved. He immediately obeyed her every command, for he would do anything for her.

Lily's hands found his cheeks and she caressed his face, then she dropped her hands to his chest. Her fingers finding and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Lily: "I want you to tell me you love me" she said in between their kisses which were becoming more passionate with every passing second.

Rufus: "I love you", his voice hoarse with passion for her. His words didn't even take a second to come out of his mouth after Lily's latest command. It was because there was no doubt in his mind, for he really loved her with all his heart.

Lily who was done with speaking more words got rid of Rufus' shirt. She started to unbutton her own blouse. Rufus admired her every movement, he kissed the soft flesh she exposed with every button she loosened. Once she got rid of the whole thing and was left in her black lace bra, she took Rufus' hands in hers and pulled them both up from off the couch. As soon as they were both standing on their feet, she attacked his lips again.

Lily: "I want you to take me upstairs", her voice had never sounded more soft, more filled with passion.

Rufus swept her off her feet. Not doubting her or hesitating about what to do. No, not for one minute. He was not thinking about how she was telling him what to do. He'd do anything for her, for he loved her. My god, did he love her. He didn't care if Lily was to command him for the rest of their lives together. If it meant having her by his side, he'd gladly make her every wish his command. He kissed her long and softly before carrying her upstairs, kissing her every step of the stairway.

**Aaaaand CUT! **

"That's a wrap, guys! Great work! The Rufly-fans will certainly be happy with this latest turn of events", the director said. "I'll see you next week for the big finale shoot!"

Both Kelly and Matt were still standing next to each other on top of the staircase."I can't wait," Matt said, moving his eyebrows up and down, grinning while looking at Kelly's lips. He knew very well what their next scene would be like. And he could hardly wait.

Kelly who was practically glued to him, with her arm around his neck, returned the look. She licked her lips.

Kelly: "I want you to take me home."

Matt looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Getting all _Lily_ on me now?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked him with a seductive tone, leaning closer to him, her lips only inches away from his.

"Nope... not one single bit," he scooped her up into his arms again and took her down the stairs.

Matt was headed outside with Kelly still in his arms, not realizing the upper parts of their bodies were rather uncovered.

"Euhm, Matt, our clothes" Kelly said, with worry in her voice.

"I don't care about the clothes. I'm taking you ho..."

"Matt," she cut him short.

"No, Kel, I'm taking you home! NOW!"


	21. Chapter 21: So Close

**Chapter 21: So close**

The entrance hall of Matt's apartment was swirling around the passionately kissing couple. The room was spinning equally as hard as their tongues were, struggling to find that perfect moment in which everything else in the world became of secondary importance, struggling to find that perfect moment in which two people were as close as they could possibly be. Heavy breathing defeated the silence that clouded Matt's apartment. Matt kicked his front door shut with his foot while his hands took care of Kelly's attire. She had put on a blanket she found in the back of Matt's car while he was driving his Range Rover, speeding through the streets of New York, wanting to get home so badly, to be close with her. Kelly had managed to make some sort of sarong of the blanket and put it on her and he had to admit, she looked fantastic. He had often though back to a line Rufus once said to Lily: '_No matter what you wear, you look fantastic_.' It really was the truth, even more so for Kelly than it was for Lily.

He kicked off his shoes and then untied the blanket from around her body and let it drop to the floor. She was left in her black lacy underwear once again. It had only been half an hour or so since they stood like this on set. Here they were, so close together, the same, yet two different people. He looked her over from head to toe and licked his lips hungrily. Matt backed Kelly against the front door of his apartment. The connection with the cold wood caused goose bumps all over her body. While Matt vigorously attacked her lips, Kelly brought her hands to her back and unhooked her bra. She slipped the delicate piece of clothing off her arms and let it drop to the floor. Matt immediately let his right hand wander to her left breast and squeezed it causing Kelly to moan. He abandoned her lips and trailed down to her left breast; licking it, sucking it. All the while, massaging her other breast, never neglecting any body part of the woman he loved. Kelly 's breathing became more and more ragged. Her hands dug into his dark hair, pulling it, riling him on to continue working his wonderful charm on her body. She realized Matt was still wearing his jeans. His shirt was left on the set with her clothes, still scattered on the floor of Lily's loft. Kelly let her hands slide down over his face, she rested them on his pecks for a brief couple of seconds. She admired his abs as her hands went more downward. Finally, she found the buttons of his jeans. She undid them hurriedly and she could only imagine how good it must feel for Matt to be released from those constricting pants. Matt stepped out of them and he pushed his growing groin against her, pushing Kelly harder against the door and causing the door to thud. Kelly let her fingernails run down his bare back while Matt took care of the soft spot just underneath Kelly's left earlobe. Her fingers went inside his boxer's waistband. Matt quickly took her hands to prevent her from teasing him. 'Not yet', he hissed in her ear, still licking her earlobe. 'Ma-att', Kelly whined, 'I need you… NOW', she paused, 'I want you… NOW'. Matt didn't budge and pressed her – if even possible – further against the door. 'Uh', was all she could muster as he attacked her lips again. His hands slid down her sides and cupped her butt, Kelly arched the lower part of her body away from the door and more into Matt. He was so passionate, so driven to bringing her pleasure, Kelly couldn't keep up with him. She went limp into his touch, not being able to kiss him properly anymore. She just opened her mouth and let her tongue find his. Matt noticed Kelly was going absolutely insane, so he dropped down on his knees. Kelly's eyes opened and her head fell down to see what he was going to do. His hands pulled off her panties, agonizingly slowly. Kelly started trembling as Matt caressed her thighs and calves and eventually rid her from the last piece of clothing covering her body. He steadied her before burying his head in between her legs. Kelly closed her eyes and let her head hit the door as it fell backward when Matt started pleasuring her, there. His tongue found her clit in no time. His hands were still around her thighs, keeping her in place, so she had no chance of escaping from underneath his touch. 'Ma-att', again she whined in a whisper. 'I'm losing it here', she admitted. He smirked while he continued flicking his tongue over her clit. He started sucking it and Kelly made an attempt to drop down to the floor with him but he just wouldn't allow it. She put her hands on his shoulders for some kind of leverage when he started sucking her clitoris. She began to pant heavily, but Matt had no intention of stopping. He loosened his grip a little on her thighs and brought two fingers inside of her. She gasped. And her breath got caught in her throat when Matt bit her and then started a slow but steady pace with his fingers. 'Aaaaah', she screamed. 'Matt, I…', she gasped, 'I can't hold out'. 'Then let go babe', he said in between his delicate tongue movements. 'No, I… want … you… to… come… with…me', she panted stressed out. Matt released her, he removed his hands from inside of her, his mouth abandoned her most intimate area and he just sat there on his knees, in front of her, awaiting her next move.

Her hands were still resting on his shoulders when she sank down onto her knees, so she was face to face with him. She kissed him, tenderly, her eyes still open so she could see him. 'I want us to take it slow', she said, 'together', while piercing her eyes into his. She let her hands disappear inside his boxers and started stroking him, one hand around his shaft, the other playing with his scrotum. She gave him a smile and placed a soft kiss on his forehead while she felt him grow in her touch. She withdrew one hand and grabbed his hand and brought it to her intimate area. He immediately began to discover her wetness again; rubbing her and flicking his fingers against her clit. Not as roughly as before, but in a more gentle way. They kissed slowly but passionately while playing with each other. Their eyes never leaving each other's. 'Do you want to take this to the bedroom?' Matt asked her. She released his ever-growing shaft and looked at him. She slowly pushed him back onto the floor and she gradually let herself fall down with him, slowly since Matt was still stroking her walls. She hovered above him and leaned down to capture his lips in one of the most romantic kisses they had ever shared. She grabbed his wrist and gestured for him to stop what he was doing to her. Matt withdrew his fingers and brought both of his hands to her hips. Kelly slid down on him, no guidance needed, they could find and make each other whole even in complete darkness. Kelly placed her hands on Matt's chest as she slid down on him even farther. Her head fell backwards as soon as he filled her up to the hilt. Both of them were enjoying the feeling of utter completion, neither of them moving. Kelly enjoying the feeling of Matt filling her completely; Matt thriving on the fact that the woman he loved was enclosing him. He caressed Kelly's arms and took her hands from off his chest and let their fingers intertwine. He sat up with her and it was Kelly who started to rock her hips forward softly. Matt caressed her while he watched her every move. Her flushed complexion, her hair that hung loosely round her head, beads of sweat starting to form on her chest and he thought to himself she had never looked more beautiful than in that instant. He grabbed her head on both sides and pulled it towards his lips. Kelly opened her mouth and let Matt play with her tongue while she kept moving her hips, faster with every move she made. The hair around Matt's private parts stimulating her release fast. 'I'm so close', she whispered into his mouth. 'Let go', he whispered while he took her upper lip in between his teeth and nibbled it. Kelly started to move faster, bringing her entire body even closer to his, hugging him as she stroked against him. Matt grabbed her hair and looked straight into her eyes and watched how she rocked forward quickly now, her mouth forming an **O**. Her eyes pierced into his as she climaxed, Matt coming with her at the exact same time. 'I love you', he whispered, trying to catch his breath. Kelly was still dealing with the millions of tingly sensations shooting through her body. She couldn't respond and so she just hugged him tightly, a silent _I love you_ was all she could exclaim.

They kept sitting like this for some time, until Matt had shrunken out of her. Both had been able to retrieve their normal breathing. Kelly's head was buried on Matt's shoulder and her hands were softly rubbing his back. Matt sat on his knees and got up with Kelly still in his arms. That's when he noticed the mirror, standing in the corner of his entrance hall. He couldn't help but smirk as he hugged her close and she clung to him like a little child; he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He placed a kiss on her cheek and turned to leave. 'Where are you going?' she asked him in the softest of voices. It took him less than a second to be right by her side again 'I'm going to start on dinner' he exclaimed. She nodded shortly and lifted her head a little to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back before he left for the kitchen.

_15 minutes later…_

In the kitchen, Matt was busy with his pots and pans and didn't notice Kelly approach him. She grabbed him from behind and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. He jumped underneath her touch and turned around quickly. 'What are you doing here?' he asked, although he was happy to see her. 'I missed you', she admitted blankly. 'I thought for sure you were going to take a nap,' he admitted while putting his spatula on the counter to take her into his arms. 'I thought so too, but, I have to tell you something,' she looked at him with a serious face. Matt started to worry immediately: 'What's wrong?' Kelly started smiling; 'I can't sleep when you're not next to me to hold me'. Matt smiled too and took her lips between his. 'This smells heavenly', she said while looking over his shoulder to the pot simmering on his gas cooker. 'And you look heavenly', he said while letting his fingers slip underneath his shirt she had put on while left alone in his bedroom. Kelly hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'Is there anything I can do?' she asked. 'Euhm, you could set the table if you don't mind?' Kelly kissed him fully on the lips and then started to set the table for two. Soon, she was finished and she went to his side to just look how he worked his charm in the kitchen. Matt put his finger into the cheese sauce on the stove to taste it. Kelly watched him lick his finger and noticed his approval. 'I hope you washed your hands before you started on dinner' she joked. This caused Matt to grin. 'Nope,' he said before dipping his finger in the sauce again and bringing it to Kelly's mouth to suck it. Kelly gave him the same kind of approving nod indicating the sauce tasted good. 'The pasta just needs to cook for 4 more minutes', Matt pointed out, 'whatever shall we do with our time?' he grinned as he put his arms around her again, feeling the softness of her body.

They kissed. 'Actually', Kelly interrupted. 'Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to check my emails to see if there's any news from my lawyer'. Matt placed a sweet kiss onto her mouth, 'Sure, my laptop is in the living room. Go ahead.' She thanked him by kissing his cheek. 'Any news?' she heard him shout from the kitchen. 'No, nothing yet.' Matt put off the cooker and went to find her in the living room. He snuck up behind the couch and hugged her from behind. He placed a kiss on her cheek and kept hugging her tightly. She turned her head and kissed his cheek before turning her attention to the screen again. Kelly opened her twitter, hundreds of tweets for her again. 'What's that?' Matt asked her, pointing his finger at one particular tweet that held a link to Youtube. 'I don't know', she admitted whilst opening the tweet and then the video. It started playing and both of them looked at the screen intently.

_**'What can I do for you Lily? Are you interested in one of my fouler pieces to replace your Philips?' **_

'It's a fanvid of us, of Rufus and Lily', Matt whispered.

'_**I was so in love with you'**_.

'Hmmm', Kelly breathed out.

'_**I don't wanna miss out'**_.

'You look hot!' she said, smiling and never taking her eyes off the man in the video_. _

_'__**I'm still in love with you'.**_

'Not nearly as hot as you', Matt replied causing a blush on Kelly's cheeks.

_'__**Don't even say it, don't even think it.'**_

'I love this song', Kelly let out.

_**'I had no idea how much it meant to me until it was gone… '**_

'Me too', Matt said.

_**'It was extraordinary'**_

After that the music started playing a bit louder and it caused goose bumps on Kelly's arms.

_'__**I have tried with all my strength to fight it. It is a curse I do not wish upon my worst enemy, but... I love Rufus'**_.

Tears were forming in Kelly's eyes now and Matt could feel her shiver underneath his touch. He hugged her closer.

'_**We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending.'**_

'I love you, Kelly', Matt whispered in her ear.

_**'So close… '**_

Kelly just nodded, not being able to say the words she so meant to him because her tears wouldn't allow her to say anything.

_**'And still so far'. **_


	22. Chapter 22: Bliss

**Chapter 22: Bliss**

2012 had finished, a year of mixed feelings over and done with. Kelly had lost her kids to her ex living in France. Gossip Girl had ended, which was truly saddening, but the good thing was that Lily and Rufus got together in the end. But the blessing she counted most these days was that she had Matt by her side. 2012 had been the year they finally confessed their feelings to one another. And now, a new year had begun, a new year in which Kelly was determined to bring her kids back to her, back where they belong. Hermes and Helena had spent their holiday with her in New York and it had been truly wonderful. Kelly decided she didn't want to miss out on any more; Helena had grown so much and Hermes had turned into a boyish adult already. Her new year's resolution was without a doubt to bring her children back to New York City for good, back to her, back home.

Sitting on the plane from New York to Nice and looking back on the time she spent with her kids and Matthew, Kelly can't help but smile at the things that happened during the holidays. It all started two weeks ago. The look on her children's faces when she went to pick them up in France. Their hearts beating in their chests probably just as fast as Kelly's was while she was waiting on Daniel's doorstep for him to open the door. Kelly nearly fell when the door opened and her kids jumped her and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Daniel kindly asked her to come in so he could get the kids' bags. While Daniel was gathering some last minute stuff, Kelly put on their coats and shoes. As soon as they were ready, they bid their father goodbye and left with Kelly who said nothing more to her ex-husband than needed to be said. Finally, she had them back, even if it were only for the next two weeks. But to Kelly it was enough, for now.

The flight home had been all about catching up with her kids. Hermes was sitting by the window, enjoying the view. He never got tired of looking dreamily into the clouds. Helena was sitting on Kelly's lap talking about her new friends at school in France but how she still missed her friends from New York. When Kelly asked Hermes how he was doing in school, he was drawn out of his daydream. 'It's fine', he said simply. 'Have you made some new friends?' Kelly asked him. 'A few', he said. Kelly nodded. Hermes had always been a boy of few words, very much unlike his sister. But if he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, she would ask no further questions and just wait until he was ready to come to her. Kelly knew her son, and eventually, he would come to her. The flight had gone by so fast, it struck Kelly as a surprise when the flight attendant told them to get ready for landing. Hermes looking outside the entire time.

The cab ride home had been a sequel to their flight routine, catching up and cuddling all the way home. When the cab driver pulled up in front of Kelly's building, she pulled a couple of ten dollar bills from her purse and paid him. Since she had paid him too much, he offered to help bring the bags inside. In the lobby, Kelly bid the cab driver goodbye and took her kids upstairs. When she put the key in the lock, Hermes started to speak. 'Mama, I think there's someone inside', he whispered shakily and with a frightened look on his face. 'I hear something too', Helena said getting scared as well. 'You do?' Kelly asked shocked. 'Well, I'll go in first. Hermes, you follow right behind me, but make sure nobody sees you, then you suddenly appear and get ready to attack whoever it is and Helena, if you see someone you don't like just scream really loud. That will scare them and they will probably run really fast, okay?' The kids nodded, but the fear was still written on their faces. Kelly turned the key and slowly opened the door to her apartment. 'The lights are on in the living room', she whispered, 'get ready guys'. They entered the apartment really slowly, Oliver came running to them and joined them on their way to the living room. Kelly went in first followed by her two little ones, brave but scared nonetheless. When they entered the living room, Kelly's face lit up. Hermes and Helena jumped from behind her to chase the bad guys away but when they saw who was there, their fear eradicated immediately. Helena immediately ran to her uncle Anthony and jumped into his arms. Hermes was a little hesitant at first but then Matt approached him. 'Hey big guy, how are you?', Matt dropped down on his knee so he was eye to eye with Hermes. Out of the blue, Hermes stepped closer and put his arms around Matt's neck to give him a hug. Matt looked up at Kelly and smiled at her. Kelly was so overcome that Hermes would hug Matthew tears were starting to form in the corner of her eye. She heard her oldest one say; 'I've really missed you, Matt.' Hermes never was the one to talk about how he felt but he had always felt comfortable with Matt, much to Kelly's relief. 'Do you mind if I give your mother a hug?' Hermes smiled and shook his head. 'Wanna join me?' Matt asked to which he received a nod as response. Matt stood up, scooped Hermes up into his arms and held him in his left arm. Both men approached Kelly and took her into their arms. Matt went to her right side and kissed the corner of her mouth softly before hugging her tightly and whispering his '_I love you_' in her ear. Hermes put his arms around Kelly's neck and hugged his mother. 'I love you both so much', Kelly uttered. They kept hugging until they heard Anthony cough. 'Uhum, I think there's someone who wants in too' while he was holding Helena. 'Me, mama, me, me me!' she squealed. 'Well, come here then.' Anthony and Helena joined them. Five people standing in a New York living room, hugging, sharing kisses and speaking soft words of love. And Oliver looking up at them, and making circles around the happy few.

'Mama, why is there no Christmas tree?' Helena asked her mother. 'Well, darling, I called Santa Clause but he couldn't make it here in time, so he said he would send his wife to bring us a Christmas tree but I guess she got lost along the way but I'm sure she'll be here soon.' Just a couple of seconds after Kelly had spoken the words and Helena's mind working hard to put all the facts of Santa's wife together, Kelly's doorbell rang. 'I'll get it', Helena screamed and ran to the front door followed by her brother. They opened the door to see Santa's wife standing there with a gigantic Christmas tree. 'Ho ho ho Hermes, Ho ho ho Helena, could you kids give me a hand because this tree is really heavy'. The kids were so happy, it was the most perfect Christmas tree, and even though they knew it was Caroline as Santa's wife who brought the tree, they were still happy she dressed up to pretend. 'Hi Caroline', Hermes said with a smile on his face. Kelly, who had snuck up behind the kids smiled at Caroline and gave her a silent apology for having such a bright kid. 'Come on in, let me help you'. Both women pulled the tree inside. 'Did you bring the gifts too?' Kelly silently asked her friend. 'I left them at the reception desk, just to make sure the kids wouldn't see them yet'. Kelly thanked her friend for her good thinking and hugged her as a welcome. 'I'll get the ornaments', Matt said but not before hugging Caroline. 'How've you been, CC?' and putting his hands around Kelly's waist and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He let his hands slide down and pinched her butt cheeks softly and quickly so no one noticed. 'I'll help you', Kelly offered, wanting to have him all to herself for a while. Together they went into Kelly's storage closet where she kept all the things she needed only once in a while. The Christmas ornaments definitely belonged there. They went into the closet and Kelly closed the door behind them. She hugged Matt from behind and placed a soft kiss on his neck. 'I've missed you', she whispered in his ear. Matt turned around in her touch. 'I've missed you too,' he admitted before hugging Kelly. He kissed her on the lips, softly yet passionately. 'Come on', he said, 'let's make that tree the most beautiful Christmas tree in the history of the Christmas trees'. He took the boxes and walked past Kelly with a smile on his face. As he walked by her, he pecked her cheek and left her in the closet, knowing all too well she probably had wanted something more to happen. But he had something entirely different in mind for them. Later.

Everyone helped decorating the tree. It really was a gorgeous tree. As soon as the lights and balls were in it, Kelly brought out a laundry basket filled with presents. The kids were cheering and impatient to open them. 'Can we open one, mama?' 'Later, my darlings.' Kelly said as she placed the gifts underneath the tree. 'I need your help first. Come on.' The kids followed Kelly who went outside into the hallway and pressed the elevator button. 'Where are we going, mama?' Helena asked. 'I don't have any shoes on', Hermes stated. Kelly laughed. 'Don't worry, Henry needs our help at the front desk.' The kids were curious. As they reached the ground floor, the elevator door opened and Kelly stepped out. 'Come on', she told her kids who were still inside the elevator. 'Oh, Miss Rutherford, I'm glad you're here', Henry exclaimed. 'I have these two visitors for you and they refuse to tell me their names.' 'Where are they, Henry?', Kelly asked politely. 'I told them to wait in the lobby, they are on the couch'. Kelly turned around, took her kids hands in hers and walked over to the lobby. 'Thank you Henry,' she said turning around and winking at the man. The kids walked into the lobby with their mother and saw two little white rabbits on the couch in the lobby. 'Well, I guess these are our visitors. What do you think?' she asked while looking at her children one at a time. 'Can we keep them?' Hermes asked. 'Of course, Kelly said'. 'They're yours.' Helena was jumping up and down. Hermes stuck out his index finger to touch the rabbits nose. Hesitant at first, but when the white mammal licked his finger, Hermes was smitten. He picked it up and took it in his arms carefully. 'Whatever shall we name them?' Kelly asked her kids. 'Because we have to give their names to Henry.' 'I'm gonna name mine Domino', Hermes said. 'And this is Raisin', Helena said with a gigantic smile on her face. 'Come on, let's tell Henry and then get them home'. The three of them walked out of the lobby and after telling Henry the names of the two new residents they went home to introduce them to the rest of their guests.

After dinner, which Anthony had taken care of, it was time for the kids to say goodbye to their uncle who was spending Christmas eve with his girlfriend and her parents. 'I'll be back soon', he promised them. Caroline bid goodbye too since her sons were visiting later tonight. The kids were sad they left and asked Matt if he was leaving too. 'If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to stay with you and your mom'. 'Yeay', Helena said overjoyed giving Matt a kiss on the cheek. After Caroline and Anthony had left, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree, instead of sitting on the couch, Kelly and Matt joined the kids on the floor. Helena was sitting in between Kelly's legs and Hermes was sitting next to Matt. Raisin and Domino were there too, of course. Oliver was lying on the couch, watching the happy scenes like a true coach potato. The kids opened the rest of their presents. Hermes got new Lego material to last a lifetime. Helena got some new barbie dolls and a Hello Kitty teddybear. Both of the kids got some new clothes and shoes as well. The kids were overjoyed with all of their presents. They decided to show Domino and Raisin their new toys, too busy to pay any attention to Matt and Kelly still gathered around the tree. 'Can I give you my present now?' Matt asked. 'I'm dying to get my present', Kelly said with a smile. 'Please don't die', Matt teased, 'I'll get it now'. Matt left the room and came back with an envelope. 'What is it?' Kelly asked. 'Well, the idea of giving a present is that I don't tell you what it is, but that you open it to find out for yourself.' 'You're so smart', Kelly teased back. She opened the envelope and got out six tickets, four of them to France to take the kids back there after the holiday. 'Oh Matt', Kelly exclaimed. 'That way, you don't have to take them back to France all by yourself. I'll go with you and we can spend time with the kids in France. Anthony called Daniel and he agreed we can keep the kids with us till February. I've rented the same house Anthony rented a couple of months ago, so the kids are already accustomed to it. We can take them to school together, make dinner, walk along the beach, whatever we want to do.' 'I love you', was all Kelly could say. She leaned in closer and took his lips in between hers. She put her right arm around his shoulder and deepened the kiss to thank him properly. 'You're welcome', Matt said after the kiss. 'And the tickets to Italy?' Kelly asked curiously. 'Well', Matt said, 'we've always said we wanted to go to Italy together. So I thought it would be a nice idea if we flew to Italy in February. That way we don't have to come back to the US first.' 'You really did think of everything', Kelly winked before kissing him again, thanking him a second time.

'Are you ready for your gift?' Kelly asked Matt. 'I thought you'd never ask', he replied. Kelly stood up, walked over to the large closet in her living room but not without placing a kiss on her kids' heads along her way. She opened one of the cupboard doors. She took out a heavy present and brought it back to where Matt was sitting on the floor. Matt took it from her and tore the gift open. 'My, you're impatient', Kelly teased. 'What can I say, I like to unpack', Matt smiled. Once he got rid of the gift wrap, he was left with a large wooden box with an inscription on the top lid 'To Matt, my darling'. He looked at Kelly and then back at the box. 'Open it', she whispered. He opened the box and didn't know what it was. 'What is it', he asked. 'Take a closer look', she told him. Matt pulled out a CD, but didn't know who it was from. He stood up and put it in the CD-player. The first thing he heard was Kelly's voice: 'Good morning, darling. Kelly here. You're one and only love for the rest of our lives together. Xoxo Kelly' They both started laughing hysterically. Then, _Everytime_ started playing, the song Rufus sang to Lily in the first season of Gossip Girl, six years ago. He let the CD play and went back to Kelly and his box. He pulled out a photo album that contained hundreds of pictures of their holiday in Cannes last year. The last item in the box was a black leather box from Hermes and in it was a stunning watch. 'Waw, Kel, this is…' he paused. 'This is amazing!' 'Now we both have an Hermes watch. But... yours is inscribed'. Matt took the watch out of the box carefully and turned it around to read the inscription 'To my love, always be my darling - Kelly'. 'Do you like it?' Kelly asked him. 'No', he retorted, 'I love it!' He put on the watch, put the box aside and stood up. Kelly looked up at him as he extended his hands to her. She took his hands and he pulled her up in one swift motion, taking her in his arms, swaying her, kissing her, loving her. 'I'll always be your darling', he whispered in her ear, followed by 'I love you'. Kelly let him guide her while swaying through the living room. 'I love you too', she said before capturing his lips.

The kids brought them back to reality. 'Mammaaaa', Helena practically screamed. 'What's wrong, sweetheart?' Kelly rushed to Helena's side. 'Something's wrong with Raisin', she cried. 'I don't think so, honey. I think he's sleeping. Look, you can see his body go up and down slightly. It must have been tired from playing with your barbie dolls all evening.' She took Helena in her arms and hugged her while they both looked at Raisin. She kissed her daughter's cheek. 'Do feel a little tired too?' Helena yawned and rubbed her eyes. She nodded and hugged her mother close. 'Let's get you to bed then'. While Kelly took care of Helena, Matt joined Hermes and his lego. He helped the young man building a house for Domino. When they were finished they put Domino inside the house. 'That's one lucky guy, having such a beautiful bunny house', Matt said, earning a smile from ear to ear from Hermes. He rubbed over his head. Suddenly Hermes asked 'Do you love mama?' Matt was struck by the boy's directness. 'Yes, yes I do,' Matt said. 'I want to be with her every single day, every single moment'. Hermes looked at Matt. 'Is that okay with you?' Matt asked. 'As long as you make mama happy'. 'I intend to do just that, and I want to make you and your sister happy too', Matt informed him, 'so if ever you have a problem or you want to talk about something, I want you to know you can always come to me'. Hermes nodded. 'Do we have a deal?' Matt asked him. 'Yes,' Hermes said before extending his hand and shaking on their agreement. Matt smiled at how businessmanlike Hermes already was.

'I've missed my room, mama.' Helena said as Kelly tucked her in. 'I know, darling.' 'And I've missed you, mama, can I come and live here again?' Kelly's breath started shaking. 'Well, for the next few weeks, you are going to stay here and then you and I, Hermes and Matt are going to France together to live together for a while. What do you say?' Helena smiled. 'Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?' Helena didn't answer Kelly's question. 'Will you wake me up when Raisin wakes up in the morning?' 'Of course darling, you get some rest now so you can play with Raisin tomorrow.' 'I love you mama!' 'I love you too, my darling. Good night!' There was no need for Kelly to read her daughter a bedtime story as her eyes were already fluttering. Kelly turned on the bedside lamp and turned off the big lights. Helena already being fast asleep.

She went back into the living room and found Matt and Hermes shaking hands. 'What are the two of you up to?' Both men looked at each other and smiled, not sharing their secret. 'Can I watch some television, mama?' 'Of course, Hermes. What do you want to watch?' 'Just Nick Junior'. Kelly knew her son, he was tired as well. It won't be long before he falls asleep on the couch cuddling up next to Oliver, who was already asleep. 'Go ahead, darling, can Matt and I join you?' Hermes looked at the couple holding each other by the waist. 'That's cool', was all he replied.

Matt, Kelly, Hermes and Oliver were sitting on the couch, all watching Nick Jr. Hermes' eyes ere closing, but he was fighting the sleep ready to overtake him. Kelly thought now was the time to ask what Matt and Hermes were talking about earlier. 'So, what are you and my son up to?' Kelly asked Matt in a hushed voice, so as not the disturb Hermes. 'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about', Matt admitted. 'Damn', Kelly thought to herself. Well, if he wasn't telling, she'd just had to get it out of him later and she knew just how to do it. At 9.30, Hermes had given up the battle and let sleep overcome him. Matt picked him up. Kelly gave her son a kiss on the forehead resting on Matt's shoulder before Matt brought him to his room. Kelly wondered what was taking him so long but continued putting the wrapping paper in the trash, clearing the kids toys off the table. 'He's fast asleep', Matt said twenty minutes later while walking up behind Kelly who was still clearing up the living room. 'Need any help?' Matt asked. 'No, I just need to put Domino in his basket and then I'm finished.' 'How 'bout I draw us a hot bath?' he grabbed Kelly from behind and hugged her tightly. 'That sounds heavenly', she replied, letting her head rest against his chest. He kissed her hair and smelled it. 'I'll be waiting,' he said before leaving for the bathroom. Kelly smiled.

When Kelly entered the bathroom, Matt was nowhere to be seen. The bathtub was filled to the brim with hot water and bubbles, candles were randomly placed on the edge. Kelly's cd was playing. She looked around and found Matt coming from her adjacent bedroom, already in his robe, closing the door behind him. 'I thought you'd drowned', she joked. 'I'm drowning right now, in your beautiful eyes', he spoke softly before kissing her cheek, jawline and then her neck. 'Cheeky', Kelly teased but hugging him tightly while he was placing soft kisses all over her upper body. Matt's hands snuck behind her and he pulled her sweater up and over her head. He let his hands roam her back and then her stomach. Kelly unzipped her pants and slid them down while Matt was still smothering her with kissed. His hands found the middle of her back and started to unhook her bra. Once he had it loose, he let it fall to the floor. Kelly stepped out of her pants and she slid down her panties. Matt unhooked the knot in his robe and let if fall to the floor to gather with Kelly's clothes. He took her hand. He stepped into the bathtub first, and extended his hand to Kelly. She stepped in the tub with him and both knelt down at the same time. Matt rested his back against the tub wall, and Kelly let herself slide in between Matt's legs, resting her head against his chest as they both lay there, enjoying the moment together. 'Today was one of the best days of my life', Kelly spoke softly. Matt massaged her shoulders and placed his arms around her chest. 'Thank you', she spoke in front of her, but resting her right hand on his right thigh, squeezing it softly. 'Anytime, Kel.'

After their relaxing bath, both were ready to call it a day. They put on their night's attire and went to Kelly's bedroom, candles were lit everywhere, rose petals covered the hardwood floor and still Kelly's cd was playing. This time 'Come Home' by One Republic was on. 'When did you do all of this?' Kelly asked clearly touched by all of Matt's efforts. 'I got help from Santa's little helper, called Hermes'. Kelly's mouth fell open. 'So, that's what you two were being all secret about earlier'. Matt walked over to where Kelly was standing: 'How bout we grab something to drink before we go to bed?' Matt asked. 'I'll get us a bottle of wine', Kelly suggested. 'Red or white?' 'Whichever you want', Matt replied. Kelly left her bedroom and she noticed rose petals were spread all over the apartment too. 'What on earth…' she whispered as she made her way to the kitchen. She never made it to the kitchen, instead she followed the trail of rose petals which guided her to the Christmas tree. There was one more present underneath the tree. A tiny black box that had a tag around it. 'For Kel'. She knelt down and picked it up. She was in awe. Should she look and see what's inside? She picked up the present and carried it back to her bedroom. She opened the door while saying, 'Matt, darling, what is this?' her eyes still fixated on the tiny box inside her hand. Until she noticed him. At the foot of the bed. Down one knee. 'Marry me, Kelly'.

Kelly was flabbergasted. She stood in the door opening. Staring back and forth between Matt and the tiny box inside her hand. 'Kel', Matt started, 'this would be where you say 'yes'... or 'no'.' She hesitated, 'Matt, I...', she paused, 'I... You took me by surprise'. At this point, Matt stood up and walked over to Kelly who clearly forgot how to move her legs. She was nailed to the floor. He took her hands in his. 'Maybe we should open the box first', Matt joked, taking the box out of Kelly's hand and opening it for her. Inside was a silver band, with a small round sparkling diamond on top of it. 'Matt,' she sighed, 'I love it'. Matt nodded, 'Good, that's a start.' He gave her one of his smiles. 'Now, do you love me?' he asked her straightforwardly. 'You know I do', she replied immediately. 'Okay, we're getting there,' still joking. 'Now, all jokes aside, do you think you'll want to spend the rest of your life with a guy like me?' She smiled at him. 'Yes', she whispered. 'Okay, good, so, Kel, euhm, will you please marry me?' he was scared, you could see it in his eyes. Scared she was going to reject him. 'Yes', barely audible, but she had said it. Matt took the ring out of the box, threw the box over his shoulder and slid the ring onto her delicate finger. Kelly looked down at her hand, Matt brought it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. A tear was escaping from Kelly's eye, Matt caught it before it could descend any further. He took her head in his hands and brought her lips to his mouth. 'I love you, Kel', he said before kissing her. Their first kiss as an engaged couple. Matt scooped her up and walked them both over to Kelly's bed where they made love. Their first time as an engaged couple.

After their lovemaking, they lay entangled on Kelly's bed. Matt was playing with her hand, admiring the ring on her finger. 'I really love it', Kelly said. Matt smiled and let his lips linger on hers for a couple of seconds. 'So, do you have any idea on when you want to get married?' she asked him, propping her head up on her left hand, looking up at Matt. 'I was thinking about a January wedding.' Kelly smiled, 'That gives us an entire year to arrange everything, perfect!' She kissed him hard on the lips. 'No, actually, I'm thinking January as in a couple of weeks'. 'What?' Kelly was shocked. 'Well, the weather is nice in France, the kids are with us.' She looked at him, 'Where will I find a wedding dress in only one week.' Matt laughed and thought back to Rufus' sentence yet again: 'No matter what you wear, you look fantastic'. Kelly eyed him, 'This isn't funny'. Matt hugged her close, 'Kel, I'm just joking, because, honestly, I've already taken care of everything.' This time, suspicion obvious in her eyes, 'What do you mean, taken care of everything?' 'Exactly what it means', he leaned down and kissed her forehead, 'the kids are here with you now, I don't want you to worry about anything', he kissed her left cheek, 'I've found us a place to get married in France, a nice small chapel,' he kissed her right cheek, 'the priest has been arranged', he kissed her nose, 'the guests are invited,' he kissed her chin, 'our honeymoon has been arranged,' he kissed the right corner of her mouth this time, Kelly already starting to give in to temptation and letting her mind race back to the tickets she got as a Christmas present. Rome was their honeymoon destination. 'I just need to take care of one more thing', he kissed the left corner of her mouth. 'What's that?' she hissed. 'You', he kissed her fully on the lips. 'Please tell me you'll marry me in France and come to Italy with me?' She kissed him back, passionately, and whispered into his mouth, 'Yes'. They made love again, the second time as an engaged couple.

She looked to her left and saw Hermes staring out of the window into the endless sky. Over the past two weeks, he had really opened up to Kelly, and Matt in particular. Helena was in the seat next to Kelly, sleeping while holding her Hello Kitty teddybear close to her. Next to Helena, Kelly's fiancé. Matt, the love of her love, approved of by her kids when they told them they were engaged at New Year's. Her darling who was now holding her hand over Helena's lap, taking her away to make her his bride.


	23. Chapter 23: Until the end starts

**Chapter 23: Until the end starts**

Matt was waiting at the end of the aisle for her. Hermes was standing next to him. Both men were dressed in a black tuxedo by Tom Ford and both were nervous. So far everything had gone as planned. The past week had been stressful. Planning a wedding so short in advance had proved to be a challenge, to say the least. But here they are. Finally their wedding day was here. The sun was shining, and the guests were all seated in this tiny chapel the Provence. They just had to get through the ceremony and then they could start living the rest of their lives. Matt's thoughts were interrupted by Hermes tugging at his hand. 'What is taking them so long?' Hermes wondered out loud. 'Women, Hermes,' Matt answered, 'they just make us men wait and wait and wait… BUT your mom is so worth waiting for. I hope some day you will find someone who's worth waiting for too.' Hermes gave him a shy smile and then piano sounds started to fill the chapel. Aven came first and laid beautiful white rose petals all the way to the front of the chapel. When she reached her father, Matt picked her up and kissed her cheek. He was still holding her when Adele's voice echoed through the church. To the sounds of her song 'One and Only', Helena and Kelly appeared hand in hand. Aven waved towards Helena who was at the other end of the aisle. Both Kelly and Helena walked down the aisle slowly. Matt was flabbergasted when he saw Kelly in her wedding dress. It was then he realized they were finally going to be together. Kelly wore a simple yet beautiful white dress by Nanette Lepore who had designed the dress together with Kelly over the past week. It caused a lot of stress on both women to get the gown ready in time, but it was worth it because Kelly looked absolutely radiant. Nanette looked at Kelly and smiled approvingly. Kelly winked at Nanette and continued her way to Matt, her daughter's hand still in hers.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

Kelly smiled at Matt. 'He looks so handsome', she thought to herself. Matt returned her smile and couldn't help it but – to him – Kelly had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know, if you never try_

_To forget your past, and simply be mine_

She was nearly there, with him. Matt put Aven down and put his hands on her fragile shoulders, never losing sight of his fiancée approaching him. Kelly's heart started beating faster and faster. Had she ever been more nervous? Why hadn't she felt like this at her previous weddings? 'He's the one', she whispered to herself.

_I dare you to let me be_

_Your one and only_

_Promise I'm worth it_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

She had reached her destination and she immediately grabbed Matt's hand. She guided Helena and Aven to stand beside her. She kissed both their cheeks. She then bent down and kissed Hermes fully on the lips. While kissing the children she squeezed Matt's hand. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Matt looked into her eyes and smiled widely. His eyes then descended down to Kelly's hand intertwined with his own. He played with her engagement ring for the briefest of moments before looking up at her, taking all of her in, trying to capture every detail of her presence. 'I love you', he mouthed. Kelly smiled and whispered for only him to hear: 'I love you too'.

The ceremony went smoothly and soon it was time to exchange vows. Matt went first. 'Kel, …' he looked at her when he pronounced her name, he gave her a nervous smile, his lips trembling from the excitement and emotion. 'The moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love. And every day I love you more and more. Sometimes I think it's not possible to love someone that much. But I do. You are the most warm, tender, good-hearted and loving mother and on top of that you are drop dead gorgeous!' The guests all started laughing. 'I am the luckiest man in the world to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I will do my very best to make them and you happy for the rest of our lives together'. He looked away from Kelly and turned to Hermes. He gave him a nod and Hermes grabbed the ring out of his pocket. A silver wedding band that matched her engagement ring. Matt thanked Hermes and turned his attention back to his soon to be wife. 'Kel, I love you', simple as that he slid the ring on her finger.

Kelly's eyes were filled with tears. She swallowed hard before she started: 'Matt, I too felt that we had this special bond from the very first day we met. We've both been through some rough times in our lives. And when things tended to fall apart you were always there to put them back together. That is why I fell in love with you. You have become my buddy, my partner, my lover. You and our children are my everything and all I really need. I want to be the best mother and I want to be the best wife to you. Because you are the best to me.' A tear escaped from her eyes, Matt caught it with his thumb and stroked her cheek. She looked down and sighed hard. She looked up at him, her trembling hands in his. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, setting her at ease. She closed her eyes. 'Mommy', Helena interrupted, 'the ring'. Kelly turned around and took the ring from her daughter. 'Thanks, pumpkin', she smiled through the tears. Kelly turned around again and took Matt's hand in hers. 'Matt, my darling, I will love you forever.' She sniffed while putting the silver band on his finger.

As soon as she had slid the ring on his finger, she looked up and into Matt's eyes to find that he was already admiring her. Her surprise caused her to smile. Matt leaned in and took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly but passionately. 'I know pronounce you husband and wife'. The entire chapel applauded the newlyweds. The kids were laughing and applauding as well while their parents kept kissing each other. When Kelly and Matt finally broke their first kiss they both turned to greet their guests. Matt scooped up Aven in his arms and Kelly took both her kids and led them down the aisle as Matt held her close to him by the waist. Both Kelly and Matt were smiling widely as they left the chapel as husband and wife.

...

Hermes took the microphone from Solange Knowles who was the DJ for the wedding party. As the best man, it was his duty to speech. Helena and Aven were standing right beside him, ready to take over if he messed up. 'Hi everyone. In the name of my mother and Matt, I would like to thank you all for joining us on this beautiful day. We all hope you had a wonderful time and that you enjoyed dinner.' Kelly smiled at her son, not being able at all to hide her emotions and nerves. Hermes hadn't wanted any help with writing his best man's speech. He continued convincingly, 'The best part, the dessert buffet, is being set up as we speak. Before we all go and drown ourselves in chocolate and ice cream and cake and macaroons, and pancakes, and fruit, and cheese... ', he couldn't think of any more desserts. That's when Helena took the mice from her brother for the briefest of moments, 'and crème brûlée', she shouted for everyone to hear. Everyone started laughing, but Hermes continued; 'But first it's time for my mom's and Matt's first dance. I hope they will continue to dance together for the rest of their lives. And me and my sisters will always dance with them.' Kelly was ready to burst down into tears. Matt felt her trembling and led his wife towards the dance floor. In the center of everyone's attention, Kelly kissed Hermes and her daughters. The three of them started swaying to the first beats of the music. Kelly buried her head into Matt's shoulder. He rubbed her back while they danced to Christina Perri's _For a thousand years._

_..._

The kids were spent from dancing and running around on the dance floor the entire evening. Now, the three of them were lying on a couch, ready to let sleep overtake them. Kelly nudged Matt while they were dancing. 'Let's get them upstairs,' Kelly said before kissing Matt on the cheek. The freshly married couple approached the kids and Matt picked up Hermes. Kelly scooped up Aven and handed her to Matthew. She then picked up Helena and placed her safely around her body. Helena's head rested on Kelly's shoulder as she stroked her youngest' hair. Together Matt and Kelly brought the kids upstairs while the rest of the guests were still going at it on the dance floor. They laid the children in their adjoining bedroom, so Kelly and Matt would be nearby if they needed anything during the night. The kids were sleeping in one kingsize bed. Matt and Kelly placed a kiss on all of their heads and putting the covers over their bodies. Kelly left on one bedside lamp and closed the door. In the privacy of their own master bedroom Kelly snuck her arms around Matt from behind. It immediately caused him to turn around and face his wife. He looked into her eyes, lowered his head and caught her lips delicately between his own. 'I love you,' he whispered. Kelly nodded and now she made the first move to lock lips with her husband. 'We better get back to our guests', Matt panted in between kisses. Kelly continued to tease him with her mouth and tongue, unbuttoning his Tom Ford shirt agonizingly slowly. Her mouth exploring his chest. 'Already tired of me now that we're married?' Kelly fished. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer: 'Never! But I won't be able to walk anymore in a few seconds if you keep doing this to me'. His confession only spurred her on more to please him. Matt felt the bed touch the back of his legs and he fell down onto it, pulling Kelly down with him. 'What about our guests?', Matt asked rolling over and pinning his wife's body underneath him. 'Screw them', she kissed him first before she rolled them over so she was on top again. Her legs locked tightly around his waist so he couldn't change position again. She continued, 'Besides, they're all drunk and probably won't even notice we've left'. Matt locked lips with her and let his hands roam her hair, trying to undo her delicate chignon. 'I'd rather screw you', Matt confessed having trouble with loosening her hair. However, he didn't give up and kept licking up her neck while trying. Kelly's trembling hand joined him and together they pulled out the one pin that held her bun together. 'Then by all means…' her blond hair fell loosely around her shoulders, the palms of her hands on his chest while she whispered, 'screw me!'.


	24. Chapter 24: Fantasies

**Chapter 24: Fantasies**

_In the privacy of their own master bedroom Kelly snuck her arms around Matt from behind. It immediately caused him to turn around and face his wife. He looked into her eyes, lowered his head and caught her lips delicately between his own. 'I love you,' he whispered. Kelly nodded and now she made the first move to lock lips with her husband. 'We better get back to our guests', Matt panted in between kisses. Kelly continued to tease him with her mouth and tongue, unbuttoning his Tom Ford shirt agonizingly slowly; her mouth exploring his chest. 'Already tired of me now that we're married?' Kelly fished. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer: 'Never! But I won't be able to walk anymore in a few seconds if you keep doing this to me'. His confession only spurred her on even more to keep pleasing him. Matt felt the bed touch the back of his legs and he fell down onto it, pulling Kelly down with him. 'What about our guests?', Matt asked rolling over and pinning his wife's body underneath his own. 'Screw them', she kissed him first before she rolled them over so she was on top again. Her legs locked tightly around his waist so he couldn't change position again. She continued, 'Besides, they're all drunk and probably won't even notice we've left'. Matt locked lips with her and let his hands roam her hair, trying to undo her delicate chignon. 'I'd rather screw you', Matt confessed while having trouble with loosening her hair. However, he didn't give up and kept licking up her neck while trying. Kelly's trembling hand joined his and together they pulled out the one pin that held her bun together. 'Then by all means…' her blond hair fell loosely around her shoulders, the palms of her hands on his chest while she whispered, 'screw me!'_

Kelly's hands slid into Matt's open shirt, she caressed his chest and then his shoulders. Matt lifted up the upper part of his body so Kelly could take off his shirt. Once he was free of it, Kelly went for his pants. She unbuttoned it and pulled down the zipper. She could already feel him throbbing underneath the fabric of his pants and couldn't help but smile at the thought. She slid off Matt and stood up. Matt looked at her with so much passion; Kelly couldn't keep looking into his eyes without blushing. She bent down with flushed cheeks and took off his shoes and pulled his pants all the way down leaving him alone in his boxers. Once his Tom Ford pants were discarded, Matt got up from the bed so he was even with Kelly. He looked into her eyes before letting his eyes lower to her cleavage; his hands massaging her shoulders and slowly sliding off her dress while doing so. Her dress fell in a pool around her feet. She still had her white Louboutins on. She was about to step out of them when Matt said, 'Keep them on!' Kelly raised her eyebrows at Matt's words and smiled. She was left in her shoes, a white lace bra and matching thong. Matt pulled her closer by the waist and let his hands roam her stomach and hips. 'You are so beautiful!' Matt whispered. Kelly smiled and hugged him close with her hands safely around his neck as she whispered in his ear, 'And you're the sexiest man alive'. Matt felt himself grow at her words. His hands snuck down to her buttocks and squeezed her butt cheeks, his head lowering to shower her breasts with kisses. His hands roamed her lower back and went for the clasp of her bra. He fumbled with it and Kelly laughed out loud. 'What's wrong?' Matt asked a bit embarrassed at not being able to get her bra off. 'Oh honey', Kelly spoke while still laughing. She took his hands away from behind her back and placed each of his hands on one of her breasts. Matt still dumbfounded stood before Kelly who looked deeply into his eyes while saying seductively: 'It opens in the front'. She smiled as she noticed Matt's eyebrows rising. Together they unlocked her bra; her breasts tumbling free. Matt slid the lace piece of cloth off her shoulders. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before lowering his head to her chest. He started with placing a kiss over her heart. His left hand went for her right breast and caressed it while his lips and tongue paid full attention to her left breast. Kelly's hands held Matt's head and she played with his hair. Then they went lower and she let her nails glide over his bare back before she squeezed his butt. Her hands soon found the waistband of his boxers and she pulled them down, releasing him. Matt was able to step out of his boxers without once leaving Kelly's breasts unattended. Once he was released of his boxers he brought his groin closer to Kelly's waist. His lips left her breasts and went for her stomach licking a slow wet trail across it. His fingers snuck underneath the delicate waistband of her thong and pulled it down her long legs. Matt dropped to his knees and placed soft kisses below her belly while his hands roamed her lower back and eventually her butt cheeks. 'God, Kel, you are breathtaking', he was able to pant in between his kissing. He continued what he was doing to her lower abdomen. 'Spread your legs', came his order. Kelly did as told. She figured Matt was going to pleasure her, there. So she stood there, waiting, anticipating for his next move that didn't come. His hands were stroking the back of her bare body. Kelly slowly opened her eyes and looked down but Matt was gone. Just before she could ask him what had gotten into him, he whispered in her ear from behind: 'I love you Kel', he spoke softly before hugging her closely from behind. His hands snuck to her belly, his head buried in her neck, his lips teasing her earlobe, his erection noticeable against Kelly's butt. 'Bend over!' Another order coming from him. Kelly tilted her head sideways, a little hesitant at first but nonetheless obliging to his every wish. Kelly bent over, her hands holding on to the wooden bedpost. 'Matt, I don't know if …', Kelly started. 'Sssshttt, relax'. Kelly's body began to shiver as she felt his body press harder against hers. Just before she was about to make another statement, doubting this new position for them, Matt entered her from behind. Kelly let out a muffled scream. 'Relax', Matt assured her again, pulling out and thrusting back in causing another screaming moan to erupt from Kelly's mouth. He pulled out again and repeated his action, even harder this time. Kelly's grip around the bedpost got tighter with every thrust Matt made. 'If you want me to stop, I'll stop', he whispered in Kelly's ear while his right hand reached down to her clit. 'Oh god', Kelly panted. She released her grip and put her left hand on her left breast, squeezing it. Matt's left hand followed suit and placed it over Kelly's. 'Don't stop', she was the one who called the shots now. It was Matt's cue to continue what he was doing. He riled both of them up and steadily intensified his thrusts and their speed. 'I'm close', Matt spoke before he dipped his tongue in her right ear. 'I wanna see you', Kelly panted. Matt's thrusts became harder and shorter. He was so close. She could feel it. 'Look up', he demanded from her. Kelly looked up, and saw Matt's and her own reflection in the ceiling mirror. 'Let go, Kel', Matt asked her. She took her right hand from the bedpost and brought it down to Matt's right hand, which was still toying with her clit. She guided his hand to a quicker pace. Matt pulled out completely and pushed right back into Kelly, releasing everything he had to offer. His last thrust was so vigorous that both of them collapsed onto the bed. Kelly on her stomach, relishing from her high, Matt not being able to stop his short thrusts indicating the end of his orgasm. He kissed her back, then her neck and finally the back of her ear before lowering his voice: 'I swear to God, you are the best!'

After a couple of minutes of heavy panting, Matt had shrunken out of Kelly. They were still lying at the foot of the bed, Matt on top of Kelly's back, holding her close. He kissed her back once more and slid down to her lower back. He dropped down to his knees and kissed her butt cheeks. He kneaded them while his tongue was trailing a route of its own on her thighs. 'You smell divine', he uttered. Kelly slid off the bed as well and sat on her knees in front of Matt, her back still turned to him. He put his hand around her chest, so he could play with her breasts while turning her head so he could kiss her fully on her lips. Kelly started turning around in his embrace. She turned around on her knees so she was right in front of him, face to face. 'Hi', she said happily. It caused Matt to smile widely and return the friendly gesture. She looked deeply into her husband's eyes and hugged him tightly. 'I love you', she said kissing his cheek once her words were spoken. 'I love you too, Kel, you don't know just how much I love you.' His words made Kelly smile and he could feel her mouth turn into a smile against his cheek. His hands massaged her back. 'I'd do anything for you. I mean it! Anything.' Kelly untightened her grip around Matt's neck and looked him in the eyes, her arms still leisurely claiming him. 'Anything?' she asked with raised eyebrows. 'Anything', he nearly mouthed, but Kelly could still hear it. She laughed and tossed her head back; her long blonde hair touching Matt's arms that were rummaging her back. It sent shivers down his spine. 'Why are you laughing?' Matt asked a bit disappointed. Her head tilted forward again, she looked at him and smiled that smile of hers he knew all too well. 'No reason', she spoke before placing soft kisses all over his face. 'You and your dirty mind again!' Matt gestured, not sure if her outburst of laughter had anything to do with sex but he was guessing it did. 'Nope', she said plainly while she kept placing kisses around his lips. 'You and _YOUR_ dirty mind again', Kelly shot back playfully. 'Uhu', Matt retorted. 'Don't turn this around on me now, your mind is just as dirty as mine'. He pulled away from her so she couldn't kiss him anymore and he could look her straight into the eyes. 'Is not!' Kelly said. 'Of course it is'. 'Is not!' she sounded more serious this time. 'Okay, fine. Is not', Matt could play this game. Kelly sighed, she pulled him closer again and she captured his lips in between hers. He was able to speak in between kisses: 'What's your fantasy?'

Kelly pulled away. She was flabbergasted at his sudden question. She pretended to be thinking very hard. 'Euhm,' she switched position because her knees were starting to hurt. She sat on her bum and draped her legs around Matt's waist, straddling him a bit. Matt saw this as the perfect opportunity to take off her Louboutins. After thirty seconds or so she finally had her answer ready for him: 'You'. She smiled and laughed out loud this time. Her laugh worked infectious. Matt grinned and licked her lips. 'Just me? Or do you have any other fantasies?' he fished while sitting on his bum as well locking Kelly in between his legs. Kelly knew all too well what he was getting at but she decided to play cool. 'Just you!' she kissed him shortly once. It startled Matt, he was sure she was going to open up about one of her fantasies. He decided to just nod. 'Is there anything in particular you want me to do… to you?' his hands slid down to her sides, he kneaded the inside of her legs getting closer and closer to their destination. Kelly brushed the palm of her hands over his muscled chest. 'Just you being you is all I want', she said with a devilish look in her eyes. She knew Matt was ready to burst. She could feel it. Her hands went to his six-pack and caressed his abs. 'Now tell me something', she stopped. 'What?' Matt asked her. 'What's your fantasy?' It was Matt's turn to laugh right now. 'I'm not telling you!' Kelly's mouth dropped, 'And why not?' Her hands stopped at his thighs. 'Because you didn't tell me.' She crossed her arms over her chest. 'I told you! You are my fantasy.' Matt uncrossed Kelly's arms from her chest and intertwined his fingers with hers. 'But we both know we were talking about something else', Matt stuttered. 'So you admit you were talking dirty!' Kelly finally cornered him. Matt lay down with his back on the floor. His legs still around Kelly's waist, their hands still entwined, so he took her down on the floor with him. 'Okay, I admit! I was talking dirty!' he said with blushed cheeks. Kelly adjusted her position on top of him. 'Oh darling!' she caressed his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering into his mouth, 'I like it when you talk dirty to me'.

Matt decided to take actions. He turned both of them around on the floor and pinned Kelly's body underneath his own. 'Oh, you like it, do you?' Kelly nodded at his question like a shy schoolgirl. Matt smiled. He pinned her hands over her head. 'Wanna hear more?' Kelly nodded again in response. 'I promise you I'm gonna make you cum so hard on one condition,' he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers all over Kelly's body. He unlocked the grip on her wrists and stood up. He went over to the bed and laid himself down on the middle of the mattress leaving Kelly alone on the floor. She sat up once she heard the mattress shift under his weight. She stood up: 'And what's that?' He looked up at the ceiling: 'It's quite simple, you tell me your fantasy and I'll make it real for you.'

Kelly was shocked. She couldn't believe he wasn't letting this go. She walked over to the side of the bed. She eyed him and cursed him for being so damn stubborn. 'Fine', she said while lying down next to him; looking up at the ceiling, looking at her husband in the mirror. 'Promise me you won't laugh', she nearly pleaded with him, her eyes begging him in the mirror. 'Kel, why on earth would I laugh?' She had fantasies, of course she had fantasies. But would Matt judge her for being boring. She sighed before she started. 'I want you to surprise me, strike me from behind when I least suspect it, blindfold me and take me somewhere'. Matt's head turned to where Kelly's head was and he asked softly: 'Where would you like me to take you?' She closed her eyes and continued. 'I want you to take me somewhere, anywhere, I don't know where exactly, but you lead me into this one room, it's completely white. White walls, a white soft carpet, white windows, white window sills.' Matt felt himself grow just by listening to his wife's voice. Only she could make him hard by talking about white walls. But he didn't laugh, he liked the way things were going so far. 'Then what?', he asked, curiosity taking over. 'I want you to undress me and lay me down onto the white bed, onto the white cushions…' she paused, 'then I want you to tie my hands up with the blindfold.' Matt turned on his side completely and started stroking her stomach with his index finger. 'And then?' Kelly looked at him. 'Then I'm all yours and you can do whatever you want with me.' She turned onto her side as well, her head resting on her right hand, her left hand dangling somewhere in-between their bodies. 'If only we could make your wish come true right now', he whispered. 'Well, then it would no longer be my fantasy.' She smiled shyly at him. 'Do you think I'm boring?' He looked at her and then he ordered her to look down to where he was looking. 'Euhm, I think it's quite obvious I don't find it boring.' Both burst out in hysterical laughter when they saw Matt's erection.

Kelly's hand snuck down to Matt's thing. She let her index finger softly slide over it. Then she started to shift so she could lie on top of Matt. She took his wrists in both of her hands and pinned them down on each side of his head. 'Now it's your turn', Kelly said, straddling him. Matt lifted his upper body and licked both of Kelly's nipples. He dipped his head in between her breasts and licked a trail all the way up to her chin. His lips rested on her mouth. Licking them, and slowly letting his tongue intrude her mouth. Their tongues were flicking heavily. But Kelly withdrew. 'Come on! I wanna know!' Matt kissed her on the lips quickly. 'I'd rather show you. May I?' Kelly's mouth fell open. 'But then it won't be a fantasy anymore', she exclaimed. 'Babe, with you I can think of a new fantasy every single day'. Kelly smiled. 'Don't worry, it's nothing weird or anything', he admitted before biting Kelly's ear. 'I just hope you won't find I'm boring.' Kelly's grip around Matt's wrists loosened. 'I hardly doubt it', she laughed. 'Come on, let's go!' Matt said quickly while getting free from underneath Kelly. 'Go?' she asked him, 'go where?' Matt was already holding her robe open for her. 'You'll see!'

Matt took Kelly's hand and dragged from the bed. Making sure the hallway was free, they left their room. 'What if the kids wake up?' Kelly asked but Matt ignored her question. 'Matt?' she stopped. 'Babe, our kids never wake up during the night. And we'll be back soon. I promise.' He kissed her to relax her. They could still hear music playing loudly downstairs indicating their wedding party was still going on. They tiptoed into the foyer, peeking inside the ballroom. Nobody noticed the two lovebirds as they snuck out of the castle. 'Where are we going?' Kelly sounded a bit worried now. Matt turned around and pressed her against the wall kissing her hard on the lips. Matt guided Kelly to the back of the castle, it was completely dark and silent. Kelly grabbed a hold of Matt's hand tighter as they went deeper into the darkness. 'Matt, I'm a bit scared,' she admitted again. 'Don't be. It's not far now.' When they headed towards the last hedge that separated the beach from the property of their wedding, Kelly's feet started to touch the sand. She looked down. She couldn't see anything in front of her because Matt was blocking her view but she could hear ocean waves crashing down. When they arrived at their destination, Kelly's jaw dropped. Matt turned around and grabbed both her hands in his own and walked further. Kelly stood on tiptoe to look over his shoulder. 'Matt', she said, 'it's so beautiful out here'. What she saw was dozens of torches illuminating the coastline and the flower leaves that were spread across the beach. She could see a small table with a white rose and a bucket that held a bottle of champagne. 'Did you do all of this?' she asked curiously. Matt kissed her softly on the lips. 'This is my fantasy', he said simply. 'Come on', he guided Kelly towards the table; he loosened the grip on her hands and uncorked the bottle. Giving her a glass of champagne, he looked into her eyes, letting the brim of his glass touch hers. 'To us', Matt toasted. 'To us', Kelly repeated his words. The entire gesture, the entire scene was so beautiful. It was so romantic Kelly felt butterflies flutter wildly through her very core. She put her glass down and took Matt's to join it with hers on the table. 'Do you wanna go for a swim?' she asked him. Surprised, Matt nodded. Kelly untied her robe and did the same for Matt's. She slid his robe off of his shoulders and then did the same with hers. She took his hand and they walked to the ocean. Getting acquainted with the cold temperature they went in to their shoulders until they were about five meters into the sea. Kelly hugged Matt close, her arms clinging tightly around his shoulders and her legs were tucked around his waist firmly. 'I love you', Kelly said before kissing her husband. Their kiss intensified, arousing both of them to no end. Matt noticed they were a bit further off shore so he swam back towards the beach, Kelly still strongly holding on to him. 'Shall we take it to the beach?' Matt asked her. 'It's your fantasy', she said, 'make it real!' Matt stood up, his hand supporting Kelly's butt so she wouldn't fall. He kissed her all the way until they reached the campfire. He dropped to his knees and put both of them down on the blanket. Kelly's grip on Matt's body still the same as when they were making out in the sea. He smiled. 'Did you notice the blanket's white?' Kelly nodded and couldn't help but smile as well. Matt sat down on his bum. Kelly repositioned herself and sat in his lap, her knees on each side of his waist locking him between her legs. She kissed him deeply. Her hands sliding from his chest towards his abs. Matt's hands were massaging Kelly's butt and lower back. The cracking of the fire, releasing its heat to defeat the chilly breeze, the ocean waves, it all went unnoticed by both of them as they were only interested in each other. Kelly started to move her hips forward, arousing Matt even more. She felt Matt's penis steadily rise to attention in between her legs. She lifted her bum and guided Matt inside of her, completing her. She sank down on him, agonizingly slowly. It caused Matt to sigh long and hard. Kelly grabbed the side of Matt's head and started to massage his earlobes. She looked into his eyes, and then her gaze moved to his lips. She captured his upper lip in between hers; her tongue asking him for permission to enter his mouth. Slowly, she started to move her hips forward. She opened her eyes while she was still kissing him. She paused their kisses and leaned back a bit. She took the bottle of champagne that was near them. Her left arm snaked around his neck for more support as her hips started to move again, harder and faster this time. Matt opened his eyes as well; Kelly was looking at his lips and ordered him to open his mouth. She poured some champagne into his mouth. She kissed him before he could swallow, sharing the expensive liquid. He looked at Kelly, took the bottle from out of her hand, animal instinct taking over now. He poured some champagne down her cleavage. 'Now, that's a waste', Kelly sighed. 'Uhu', Matt uttered before he licked the champagne from her breasts. Kelly was still guiding their rhythm. Matt put the bottle down in the sand. He pulled her closer towards him, closing every space there was between them. As she felt herself getting closer, she placed her hands on Matt's knees behind her. Her back arched backward a little. Matt's right hand grabbed her breast forcefully as his other one was resting on her hip steadying her. 'Oh God', Kelly whispered in between her panting. Her hips were rocking forward really fast now. As she felt her orgasm nearing, her head snapped forward, her eyes pierced through Matt's. She wasn't able to say anything anymore. Ten thousand fireflies coursing through her body as she came so close to her outburst. Matt caught her by surprise as he quickly lifted her up, laying her on her back, putting her left leg on his shoulder. He started to thrust into her hard and fast. Kelly licked her lips, her mouth dry from her heavy breathing. Her head turned to the side, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Matt pushing every button that needed to be pushed for her to get to her release. Kelly put her right leg around Matt's waist, circling his lower back. She squeezed her legs tightly, which caused Matt's mouth to form an O. 'God, Kel.' Matt pushed into Kelly more vigorously now, his penis reaching the right spot. 'Matt, don't stop!' Kelly pleaded with him. 'Harder!' she urged him on in the lowest growl he ever heard come out of her. Matt obliged. He sat down on his knees and intensified his thrusts even more. Kelly started to silently scream now. He took her left leg from his shoulder and put it around his lower back where her other leg was. Her hips were lifted; the only body part that was touching the blanket now was her shoulders and the back of her head. Kelly's hands grabbed his arms. Her eyes were shut, her orgasm taking over. Matt felt her inner walls close around him and he let go as well. He screamed her name into the quiet night as he lifted her up and held her into his arms still making small thrusts inside of her. Both of them were completely spent. They sat there, hugging each other tightly, not letting any space come between them. 'Fantasy come true?' Kelly asked as she reached for the bottle of champagne again. Matt kissed her softly on the lips. 'This one, yes!' Kelly's eyebrows raised, she looked at him. 'You're in all of my fantasies, Kel,' he said before he kissed her hard on the lips again. The night was still young, their marriage was still young and Matt had every intention of making all of their fantasies come to life.


End file.
